Harry Potter e a Marca do Destino
by Rafaela Medeiros
Summary: Depois de 5 anos, Hermione se vê forçada a fazer algo mais arriscado. Hermione pode mudar o destino de Harry. No último segundo, ela decide se Harry vive ou morre. Vale a vida dele. É tudo ou nada.
1. Chapter 1

********

**Capítulo 1.**  
_Foi só um sonho?_

Estavam sentados a beira do lago, Harry e Hermione. Estava um lindo dia. O sol refletia forte no lago. Estavam observando seus reflexos na água. Harry olhou para Hermione através do reflexo, e percebeu que a mesma olhava para ele com um leve sorriso no rosto. No momento ele ficou olhando para ela também, mas quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, se virou para Hermione.

- Que foi? - Perguntou Harry.

Ela se virou para ele e falou:

- Algum problema eu olhar para você?

- Não... claro que não. - Disse Harry com um leve sorriso no rosto, que Hermione não percebeu.

Hermione deitou-se na grama verde que contornava o lago. Olhou para o céu e pensou por um instante. Harry não entendeu, mas logo deitou-se também. Os dois ficaram ali, observando as nuvens que por ali passavam... o silêncio pairava, quando Hermione tomou coragem. Reuniu todas as suas forças. "Esse será o momento, que daqui em diante, ele nunca mais falará comigo", pensou ela . Então, deixando seus pensamentos de lado, falou ainda deitada:

- Harry... - Começou ela, um pouco nervosa.

Harry ainda deitado falou:

- Sim.

E ela começou a falar:

- Desde que eu te vi naquele trem, todas as vezes que eu te vi, meu coração bateu acelerado... - Harry agora estava sentado na grama, prestando atenção no que Hermione dizia - sempre senti algo diferente por você, que só agora, pude identificar o que é... - Ele a olhara meio desconfiado, não sabia ao certo o que a amiga queria lhe dizer - Antes não tinha certeza, mas agora eu tenho... Harry... eu te amo.

O garoto a olhou com seus olhos totalmente arregalados. Não sabia ao certo o que dizer para a amiga. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo para falar, ela o beijou.

Harry acordou. Eram 8:19 da manhã. Não sabia ao certo se estava assustado ou feliz.  
Ele falou consigo mesmo: "Foi apenas um sonho...só um ótimo sonho...", e sorriu para si mesmo. Harry desde o seu primeiro ano, sentia mesmo, algo diferente por Hermione, mas nunca teve coragem de falar para ela, por dois motivos: Ele sabia que Rony era completamente apaixonado por ela, só não era mais que ele, mas era. E segundo, porque ele sabia que não seria, em hipótese alguma, retribuído com seu amor. Então resolveu guardar apenas com ele mesmo esse amor sigiloso, que já estava sendo guardado há 5 anos.  
O garoto se levantou, trocou de roupa e desceu para preparar o café da manhã dos seus tios. Viu que os mesmos ainda não tinham se levantado. Subiu para o seu quarto, e resolveu escrever para seus amigos, Rony e Hermione.  
Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho que estava jogado sob suas coisas, não muito arrumadas, e começou a escrever. Primeiramente para Rony.

"Rony,  
Minhas férias como sempre, não estão sendo nem um pouco agradáveis. Não vejo a hora de chegar o primeiro dia de aula. Mal posso esperar para sair dessa casa.  
Mudando de assunto... como estão sendo suas férias? Alguma novidade? Se tiver me conta hein!  
E como está a sua situação com Mione? Já se declarou para ela?  
Por falar nela, nunca mais recebi notícia dela.  
Se souber alguma coisa sobre ela me avisa ok?  
Um abraço,  
Harry."

Prendeu a carta na pé de Edwiges, deu-a um pouco de comida e pediu para entregar o mais rápido possível a carta para Rony. Ficou observando-a, e depois dela ter sumido de vista, Harry voltou ao seu armário e procurou mais um pedaço de pergaminho para escrever para Hermione. Achou depois de um tempo, um pedaço já sujo, todo picado nas pontas. Por um momento, pensou que não seria legal escrever naquele pergaminho, pelo seu estado, já fazia um bom tempo que estivera guardado. Acabou tendo que escrever nele mesmo, pois sua procura por um simples pedaço de pergaminho havia falhado. Ele pensou: "Hermione não se importaria com o pergaminho, mas sim com o que estava escrito nele". E quando ía começar a escrever, o Tio Válter gritou mal-humorado:

- GAROTO! DESCE JÁ PARA PREPARAR O CAFÉ!

Harry por um momento pensou em respondê-lo, mas achou melhor não complicar as coisas e desceu normalmente para preparar o café da manhã.  
Fez pão assado, com ovos e baicon.  
Depois de ter comido as sobras do café, Harry subiu para o seu quarto, para continuar a carta que tinha de escrever para Mione.

"Querida Mione,  
Primeiramente me desculpe se não tiver gostado do 'Querida'.  
Mas, e ai? Como está de férias? Estou morrendo de saudades. Minhas férias como sempre... horríveis.  
Ah, e você? Tem alguém no pensamento, ou no coração? Se tiver alguma novidade me conta hein... sou seu melhor amigo.  
E mudando de assunto... é que estou preocupado com você... nunca mais me escreveu, o que houve?  
Beijos,  
Harry."

Releu a carta para ver se estavam boa e, ao acabar, tentou pensar em algo de bom para fazer enquanto Edwiges não chegava, mas logo falou para si mesmo:

- Estou na casa dos meu tios... existe algo de bom para fazer aqui?!

Harry sentou-se em sua cama, e logo se deixou cair com a cabeça sob os travesseiros. Começou pensar no sonho que tivera.  
Sua mente, então, começou a entrar em conflitos.

_- Aê Harry, conseguiu conquistar a gatora hein?! - Disse uma voz dentro da cabeça dele  
- Não enche, foi apenas um sonho... - Mas foi interrompido  
- ... que você bem queria que tivesse sido real... - Disse a voz, agora com um tom de deboche  
- Mas não foi... então vê se pára de enxer. - Disse ele já com raiva._

E encerrou a conversa com sua mente. Não agüentava mais aquilo. Discutir com seu consigo mesmo, quem já se viu?  
Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Edwiges, que acabara de chegar com a carta do Rony.

"Harry,  
Minhas férias estão sendo boas. Ah, você gostaria de passar o resto da férias aqui na Toca? Pelo o que você disse as suas não estão sendo uma das melhores. Talvez você possa se divertir mais aqui. Chamei a Mione também, acho que ela virá. Ah, e falando nela, soube de uma coisa, mas só te contarei quando encontrar com você pessoalmente, pelo o que a Gina me falou, parece ser "grave". E ainda não me declarei não. Acho que quando ela estiver aqui eu falo pessoalmente mesmo. Acho que tenho alguma chance, depois do que a Gina me contou.  
Espero respostas.  
Abraço,  
Rony."

Ao ler a parte: "Acho que tenho alguma chance, depois do que a Gina me contou.", Harry sentiu seu estômago despencar. Ele começou a pensar:  
"O que será que o Rony quis dizer com isso? Ele agora teria chances com a Mione? O que será que a Gina contou para ele? Seja o que for, fez ele mudar totalmente de atitude. Esse não era o Rony que eu conhecia que era super tímido, e não teria a mínina coragem de se declarar pessoalmente para uma pessoa, quanto mais ela sendo sua melhor amiga..."

Harry não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, apenas respondeu a carta do amigo no mesmo pergaminho, pois não possuía mais nenhum.

"Rony,  
Primeiro: Estou respondendo no mesmo pergaminho, pois não possuo mais nenhum.  
Segundo: Obrigado pelo convite. A que horas você vem me buscar?  
Ah, e assim que eu chegar aí, você vai me contar detalhadamente o que a Gina te falou ok?Estou muito curioso.  
Abraços,  
Harry."

Harry acabou de escrever, pegou a carta de Hermione que havia feito e colocou junto da de Rony na pata de Edwiges, fez uns carinhos nela - que ficou muito satisfeita - e pediu carinhosamente pa entregá-la para Hermione, primeiramente, e depois para Rony, o mais rápido possível. Ficou observando-a até ela desaparecer pela fraca neblina que havia por perto. Deitou em sua cama e ficou pensando. Pensou no ótimo sonho que tivera essa noite, pensou em Hermione, pessou no que a Gina teria dito para o Rony... pensou em tudo que estava ao seu alcance.

Um tempo depois, Harry foi interrompido de seus pensamentos por batidas em sua janela. Era Edwiges com a resposta de Rony.

"Harry,  
Primeiro vou buscar a Hermione na casa dela ás 11:00, depois passo aí e te pego ok?  
Esteja pronto.  
Ah, e te contarei tudinho quando você chegar.  
Abraço,  
Rony."

Eram 10:15. Harry ainda tinha muito tempo. Queria ficar bem arrumado, pois Hermione viria também. Primeiro foi tomar um banho, depois colocou uma calça jeans com uma camisa vermelha de mangas compridas, e, um tênis branco com detalhes vermelhos. Passou seu perfume favorito, guerreou com seu cabelo para tentar deixá-lo arrumado, mas fracassou, ainda continuou em pé. Ele estava simplesmente lindo. Arrumou sua mala, que ficou um pouco bagunçada, porque só fez jogar as coisas dentro.  
Desceu, e ficou sentado em uma poltrona esperando o Rony chegar. Estava novamente pensando, quando foi interrompido por Tia Petúnia:

- Aonde vai assim, todo arrumado Harry?

- Vou passar o resto das férias na casa do Rony - Disse Harry.

- E porque não nos avisou? - Disse Tia Petúnia.

- Achei que não se importassem comigo... - Disse Harry com a voz uma pouco fraca, ele estava um pouco surpreso pelo que a Tia Petúnia havia lhe dito.

- Você mora nos mesmo teto que eu... preciso saber aonde vai! - Disse Tia Petúnia, parecia que ela estava com raiva por Harry não ter lhe avisado nada.

A campainha tocou. Provavelmente era Rony que tinha chegado. Ele escutou uma voz chamando: Harry?. Não deu para perceber quem era. Harry pegou sua mala encaminhou-se até a porta e abriu. Era mesmo o Rony que tinha chegado. Ao vê-lo ficou feliz, mas quando viu Hermione ali, parada, um pouco distante deles, olhando para a rua, abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Adeus, Tia Petúnia. - Disse Harry virando-se para ela.

Voltou-se para Rony, que o mesmo começou a falar:

- E ai cara? Tá tudo bem? Como está sendo as férias?

- Calma cara. Tá tudo bem, sim! Bem, minhas férias até agora não estão sendo uma das melhores mas, daqui para frente tenho certeza que será ótima! - Disse Harry, que agora estava indo em direção a Hermione. Quando passou por Rony falou baixinho: "Em casa a gente conversa melhor", e seguiu até Hermione.

Enquanto Harry estava conversando com Rony, Hermione estava pensando: "Será que ele vai vir falar comigo?","Como vou falar com ele?","Como vou reagir ao falar com ele?", mas foi interrompida por Harry, que a abraçara com força, e com a velocidade que ele estava, os dois íam caíndo para frente. Hermione abriu um enorme sorriso e falou:

- Ai que susto, Harry! Você quase ía me derrubando sabia? - Disse Hermione muito feliz, fingindo que estava com raiva, se desenlaçando dos braços de Harry.

- Ah, então você não está feliz em me ver? - Disse Harry brincando, fingindo que estava triste e fez uma carinha que Hermione não agüentou.

- Claro que estou feliz, Harry - Disse Hermione rindo, e pulou no pescoço dele, que quase caía.

Harry retribuíu o abraço, sabia que ela não aguentaria a carinha que ele fez.  
Enquanto Rony via a cena, falou para Gina:

- Esses dois se amam - Disse Rony morrendo de ciúme do melhor amigo.

- Que nada... eles só estavam com saudades um do outro, coisa de amigo. - Disse Gina.

- Hermione nunca me deu um abraço igual ao que ela sempre deu no Harry. - Disse ele tristonho e ao mesmo tempo indignado.

- Ela só trata você diferente dele, só isso.

- Mas que tem coisa nisso eu não duvido... - Mas foi interrompido por Gina.

- ... e se tiver? Você não tem nada com isso, e não vai fazer nada - Respondeu ela. Não aguentava mais os ataques de ciúme do irmão.

Ele ficou com raiva e se calou. Ficou apenas observando, e esperando eles voltarem para irem para A Toca.

Hermione se desenlaçou de Harry e disse:

- Vamos? O Rony já deve tá doido esperando agente - Quando ela disse isso, Harry tentou imaginar a cara de Rony olhando para os dois.

- Ok - Foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Foram andando em direção ao pessoal, e Harry viu Rony olhando para ele fixamente. Harry já sabia que ele faria isso, conhece muito bem o amigo que tem. Apenas desviou o olhar.

O garoto foi até a Sra. Weasley e perguntou:

- Como iremos?

- Vassoura... - Disse ela com um sorriso no rosto.

Mas Harry logo se lembrou:

- E a Mione? Ela não sabe usar muito bem uma vassoura... - Disse Harry, meio confuso.

- Espere um minuto e saberá - Disse ela, deixando Harry mais confuso ainda.

- Atenção todos! - Pediu a Sra. Weasley.

Todos olharam para ela e se calaram.

- Como sabem, iremos de vassoura. Será o seguinte: Gina irá em uma vassoura sozinha, Rony em outra, Harry em mais uma, eu e Arthur em outras duas.

Hermione logo interrompeu:

- E eu? Como eu vou?

- Se você estivesse esperado eu terminar de falar, saberia - Disse Sra. Weasley calma, e continuou - Eu iria lhe perguntar agora: Com quem você quer ir?

Hermione ficou sem palavras, ficou surpresa, achava que voltaria do mesmo jeito que veio, com a Sra. Weasley, mas agora a mesma levaria as malas.

A Sra. Weasley sem obter respostas, falou:

- Então você vai com o Harry - Disse em alto e bom som.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**  
_A Sra. Weasley?!_

Todos olharam para ela. Harry estava com os olhos totalmente arregalos. A Sra. Weasley olhou para Harry e deu uma piscadinha de leve, que só ele percebeu. Ele retirou a expressão de susto do seu rosto, e logo virou um pequeno sorriso. Harry rapidamente olhou para Rony e pensou: "Tomara que ele não tenha visto...".

- NÃO! - Protestou Hermione - Quer dizer... acho que consigo ir sozinha em uma vassoura.

- Claro que não. Você nunca viajou.- Disse a Sra. Weasley surpresa com a resposta da menina.

- Mas, eu acho que consigo... parece ser fácil - Disse Hermione sem jeito.

- Ok - Disse a Sra. Weasley, ainda não gostando muito da idéia. Havia uma vassoura sobrando pois Harry iria com a dele - Tome - Disse entregando a vassoura para Hermione - Agora vamos. Subam todos e me sigam. 

Hermione conseguiu subir na vassoura. Estava meio desajeitada. Flutuou e conseguiu pegar o jeito da coisa. A Sra. Weasley saiu, seguida pelo Sr. Weasley, Rony, Gina, Hermione e por último Harry, que ficou sendo como um "segurança" de Hermione, caso acontecesse algo com ela.

Estavam no meio do caminho quando a Sra. Weasley gritou:

- Segurem-se, vem um vento forte!

Harry foi um pouco para o lado para conseguir ver a Sra. Weasley lá na frente e gritou:

- O que a Sra. di... - Mas foi interrompido pelo forte vento que o fez segurar mais firme em sua vassoura, logo em seguida um grito de Hermione. Ela havia se desequilibrado e escorregado da vassoura.

Eles estavam bem altos para os trouxas não conseguirem os verem.  
Harry rapidamente desceu a sua vassoura. Hermione estava muito rápida. Harry ficou completamente vertical, para conseguir alcançá-la. Estavam pouco mais de 20m do chão, quando ele a segurou por baixo, com uma força enorme, pois o impacto dela foi muito forte sobre a vassoura. Harry rapidamente subiu, mas ao que se parece, alguns trouxas ainda conseguiram os ver.

Hermione estava chorando, achava que ía morrer.

- O..obrigada, Ha..Harry - Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Abraçou Harry com força e ficou ali sentindo o corpo quente dele, se perguntando: "Porque não posso sentir isso todos os dias?","Porque não posso tê-lo para mim?". Mas ela sabia que era inútil perguntar isso, pois nunca conseguiria Harry para ela. Harry a abraçou com apenas uma das mãos, e com a outra ficou segurando firmemente a vassoura.

Hermione adormeceu. Ela sabia que com ele tudo era mais fácil, mais calmo, que estaria totalmente segura com ele. Ela confiava muito em Harry, mais até do que na Gina. Harry tentou não fazer nenhum movimento brusco, para não acordá-la, mas a segurou firme, para ela não escorregar novamente.

Ao chegarem, Harry a pegou nos braços e perguntou a Sra. Weasley:

- Aonde posso colocá-la?

- Vem, vou te mostrar. Mas depois preciso falar com você - Disse a Sra. Weasley

- Ok - Disse Harry.

Então eles subiram. O quarto das meninas ficava no primeiro andar, e o dos meninos no segundo.

- Pode deixá-la aqui - Disse a Sra. Weasley. Estavam no primeiro andar, no quarto das meninas. 

Harry a deitou em uma das camas, cobriu-a, e ficou observando-a por um tempo.

A Sra. Weasley, que estava observando a cena, abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Agora vamos, deixe-a dormir sossegada - Disse a Sra. Weasley

Harry meio que em um impulso falou:

- Por mim ficava o dia todo aqui esperando ela acordar - Disse Harry ainda olhando para Hermione. Quando percebeu o que tinha falado, olhou para a Sra. Weasley, que estava olhando para ele com um sorriso, como se dissesse: "Eu sabia...". Harry ficou sem jeito, e falou logo:

- Errr... Vamos... - Mas foi interrompido pela Sra. Weasley

- Se você quiser pode ficar aqui, depois a gente conversa - Falando isso saiu de fininho, para não acordá-la, e fechou a porta. Não deu nem tempo de Harry falar nada. Ele queria ao menos dizer: Obrigado, mas nem isso deu tempo.

Harry pegou uma cadeira, colocou ao lado da cama que Hermione estava, sentou e ficou observando-a dormir profundamente. Depois de um tempo, pegou no sono.

1 hora depois ele acordou. Olhou para a cama de Hermione e viu que ela estava sentada o observando. Ela começou a rir. Harry não entendeu nada e perguntou ele, meio sem jeito:

- Porque está rindo?

Ela, ainda rindo, falou:

- Você está... babando.

Harry corou, limpou rapidamente a baba que escorria de sua boca, e foi logo dizendo:

- Vamos? Ainda não almocei, estou morrendo de fome.

- Claro - Disse ela

Harry se levantou, quando começou a caminhar a direção a porta, sentiu algo lhe segurar pelo braço. Ele olhou para trás, e viu Hermione de cabeça baixa, mas segurando seu braço. Ele disse:

- O que foi?

Ela levantou a cabeça.

- Obrigada. Se você não tivesse sido rápido, acho que não estaria mais aqui. - Disse ela envergonhada - Obrigada por ter me trago segura até aqui, obrigada por ter me segurado enquanto eu dormia, e obrigada também por ter me colocado para dormir aqui. - Hermione estava totalmente corada, mas deu um sorriso para Harry.

Harry por um momento achou que ela não estava dormindo, mas sim fingindo, mas quis perguntar para ter certeza.

- Como sabe que eu estava segurando você e como sabe que eu te coloquei para dormir?! - Perguntou Harry

- Bem, se você não tivesse me segurado, obviamente eu teria caído da vassoura, por isso acho que você me segurou, e depois de uns 10 minutos de você ter me colocado aqui eu me levantei e você estava aqui, então supus que você teria me trago para cá - Disse Hermione meio sem jeito. Quando Harry a colocou para dormir, ela meio que acordou, tentou dormir novamente, mas não conseguiu.

Harry deu um sorriso para ela, que retribuiu.

- Você é a garota mais esperta que eu conheço - Disse olhando para ela - Agora vamos, estou morrendo de fome.

Hermione corou. Harry num impulso passou a mão por cima de seu pescoço, e ela pela cintura dele. E foram até lá embaixo desse jeito... "agarradinhos", conversando.

Chegaram lá embaixo, não havia mais ninguém, apenas a Sra. Weasley que os esperavam. Ao ver a cena ela deu um sorriso para Harry, que retribuiu. Hermione não estava entendendo nada, mas ficou quieta na sua, mesmo sem saber de nada.

Hermione almoçou normalmente, mas Harry, parecia que não via comida por uma semana. Estavam os dois sentados à mesa e a Sra. Weasley, que os observava sem falar nem um piu. Harry acabou e foi logo perguntando:

- Onde estão os outros? - Perguntou ele para a Sra. Weasley

- Foram dar uma volta por aí de vassoura - Disse a Sra. Weasley - Não sei a que horas irão voltar.

- Ah tá - Disse Harry - Ah, Mione - Ela rapidamente se virou para Harry - Será que poderia nos deixar a sós um pouco? Preciso falar com a Sra. Weasley. Prometo que será rapido.

- Ah, ok. Vou para o meu quarto. Não precisa ter pressa. Vou fazer umas coisas lá. - Mentiu Hermione, pois o que ela mais queria naquele momento era ficar sozinha com Harry.

- Obrigado - Disse Harry

Hermione deu um sorriso para ele, que ficou totalmente sem jeito. Ela subiu e entrou em seu quarto e quando Harry escutou a porta se fechar começou a falar:

- Então?! Sobre o que quer falar comigo? - Disse Harry meio nervoso, não tinha a mínima idéia sobre o que a Sra. Weasley queria falar com ele.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Foi eu que "fiz" aquele vento forte. Sabia que estava de olho em Hermione e que faria tudo para protegê-la. Foi um tipo de teste. Caso você não estivesse conseguido segurá-la, estava pronta para lançar um feitiço. - Ao falar isso, Harry começou a protestar: 

- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE TER FEITO AQUILO?! E AINDA TEM CORAGEM DE FALAR NA MINHA CARA?! HERMIONE PODERIA TER MORRIDO!

- Harry acalme-se...

- ME ACALMAR?

- Sim! Acalme-se. Me desculpe. Mas ela concerteza não teria morrido. Como eu disse, estava pronta para lançar um feitiço caso você não tivesse conseguido segurá-la.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. A Sra. Weasley havia colocado em risco a vida de Hermione. Não havia o menor sentido nisso. Ela faria isso sem mais nem menos?! Mas foi interrompido:

- Harry... eu queria saber o que está sentindo por Hermione. Acho que não me contará mais nada, depois do que eu fiz, mas eu prometo a você que não irá acontecer novamente, eu prometo.

Harry sentiu um aperto no coração, afinal ele a considerava praticamente como uma mãe. Achou melhor desabafar tudo de uma vez só.

- Ok, eu te perdoou, mas tem que me prometer que isso não acontecerá novamente - A Sra. Weasley apenas confirmou com a cabeça e logo Harry continuou. - Bem, me prometa outra coisa... - Ela agora olhou para ele, que continuou - Não conte isso a ninguém, por favor, principalmente ao Rony, ele gosta dela, e a ela própria. - A Sra. Weasley novamente confirmou com a cabeça - Errr, bem... Eu amo ela. Desde quando eu a vi naquele trem. Meu coração sempre bate mais rápido e mais forte quando chego perto dela. - Ele estava totalmente corado.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu para Harry e disse:

- Eu sabia! Não se preocupe, esse segredo será bem guardado, pode confiar em mim.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando, e logo subiu para o quarto de Hermione. Ela estava completamente concentrada em um livro. Escutou o barulho da porta se abrir, e por ela, Harry entrava.

- Antes de saber o que aconteceu lá embaixo, vou responder as perguntas que você fez por carta. Primeiro: não te respondi, porque antes eu achava que você não queria mais falar com ninguém por causa da morte de - Ela deu uma pausa. -... Sírius. Achei que você queria ficar sozinho. Me desculpe se me enganei. Segundo: - Ela fechou o livro e colocou ao seu lado - penso em uma pessoa todos os dias, essa que sempre esteve dentro do meu corção - Disse ela agora encarando Harry

- Bom, você não precisa se descupar de nada. E depois, posso saber quem é essa pessoa?! - Harry agora estava com uma mistura de tristeza e curiosidade.

- Não, não pode saber quem é. Acho que na hora certa você saberá. 

- Ok. - Disse Harry

- Agora, o que vocês conversaram tanto? - Perguntou Hermione morrendo de curiosidade, havia escutado alguns gritos dele.

- Nada demais... - Disse Harry, caminhando até ela e se sentando na ponta da cama.

- Nada demais?!?! Eu escuto você aos berros lá embaixo, e depois vem me dizer que não foi nada demais?! - Disse Hermione ficando com raiva, pois Harry havia mentido para ela. Nesse momento ela já estava de pé olhando para ele.

- Mione, não quero que fique com raiva mas... - Foi interrompido por Hermione

- Vou ficar com raiva, se você não me contar TUDO o que conversaram. - Disse Hermione com raiva.

- Mas... - Disse ele, antes de ser interrompido por Hermione novamente. 

- Mas nada! Me conte tudo - Disse ela agora bufando.

- Mas você vai ficar com raiva da Sra. Weasley! - Disse ele o mais rápido possível, pois não queria ser interrompido por ela de novo.

- Porque eu ficaria?! - O tom de voz dela mudou. Ela não estava entendendo nada. Ela se sentou na cama novamente.

- Primeiro me prometa que não vai ficar com raiva dela, por favor. - Pediu Harry, agora olhando nos olhos dela.

- Primeiro me conte... - Disse Hermione.

- Não! Primeiro me prometa, depois eu conto.

- Ok, eu prometo. - Disse ela.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um minuto, não sabia por onde começar.

- Vamos, diga logo!! - Pediu ela. Odiava suspense.

- Foi ela - Disse Harry sem olhar para Hermione.

- Ela... ela o quê? - Hermione não estava entendo nada.

- Ela que de algum jeito... - falou Harry - ... provocou aquele vento forte. - Ele não sabia se era certo contar, mas ele não conseguia mentir para Hermione.

Ela ficou calada por um tempo, não sabia o que dizer. Ela pensou: "A Sra. Weasley tentou me matar?! Não pode ser... mas não vejo outra explicação para isso". Mas Harry logo começou a explicar.

- Ela achava que eu estava de olho em você, - Disse Harry corando - e que eu faria tudo para protegê-la. Ela disse que foi um tipo de teste, e que se eu não tivesse conseguido segurá-la, ela estava pronta para lançar um feitiço para te proteger.

Hermione ficou calada por um tempo, mas logo perguntou curiosa:

- E você estava?!

- Estava o que? - Harry olhou para ela. Não sabia sobre o que a amiga estava falando.

Hermione corou, abaixou a cabeça e falou baixinho:

- Me olhando e que faria tudo para me proteger?!

- Err.. Bem, eu olho para você como amigo - Nesse momento Harry pensou: "Como posso ser tão mentiroso?! Nunca menti desse jeito em toda a minha vida... Quanto mais para a menina que eu amo." - Mas concerteza faria tudo para protegê-la, afinal... é minha melhor amiga não é? - Hermione levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso para ele, que o mesmo retribuiu.

- Mas você não vai ficar com raiva da Sra. Weasley não né? - Perguntou Harry.

- Não. Porque primeiro, ela não deve ter feito aquilo por querer, tenho quase certeza disso, - Disse Hermione pensativa - e segundo, mesmo que tenha feito por querer, ninguém saiu ferido não é?

- É - Respondeu vagamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**  
_A descoberta.  
_

Os dois ficaram calados por algum tempo. Harry estava pensando na possibilidade de Hermione ter morrido e deixou uma lágrima cair. Hermione estava pensando na possibilidade de ter uma esperança dele gostar dela e quase deixava um enorme sorriso bobo tomar conta de seu rosto. Ela olhou para Harry e viu que ele estava com uma expressão de tristeza e viu também uma lágrima caindo de seus olhos.

- Harry... o que você tem? - Perguntou ela indo até ele e se abaixando em sua frente para poder olhar em seus olhos - Está chorando?

Harry enxugou logo a lágrima e tentou pensar em outra coisa que não o deixasse triste.

- Não... - Mas foi interrompido por Hermione

- Não, claro que não - Disse ela irônica - Invente uma desculpa então... só não me venha com a história de que caiu um cisco no seu olho, porque essa já é muito velha. - Disse ela rindo.

- Ah, ok... você venceu. Estava chorando sim, mas é besteira minha. Estava pensando em uma coisa que me deixou triste, só isso.

- E o que era que estava pensando? - Perguntou ela curiosa.

- Estava pensando em... - Mas viu a besteira que ía falar e se calou.

- Pensando em...??

- No meu pais... queria que eles estivessem aqui comigo. - "Que desculpa..." pensou ele.

- Tá... sei. Agora me conte a verdade. Te conheço muito bem Harry Potter. - Disse ela encarando ele. 

Harry ficou em silêncio por um minuto, mas logo falou. 

- Pensei... - Hermione encarava ele - ...na possibilidade de você ter morrido, quando caiu da vassoura. Por isso que estava triste.

- Ôôôôôô, Harry - Disse ela se sentando ao seu lado. Segurou, com as duas mãos, a mão dele e olhou para ele - Não fica asim não... prometo que ainda vou ficar muito tempo enchendo seu saco... eu prometo - Disse ela rindo.

Harry sorriu e a abraçou. Agora estava mais feliz. Ficaram ali abraçados, em silêncio, por um tempinho.

Mas logo o silêncio foi interrompido por Rony, que acabava que entrar.

- Estou incomodando alguma coisa aí? - Perguntou Rony entrando.

Os dois coraram e se soltaram na mesma hora, e Harry foi logo dizendo:

- Não, claro que não.

Rony olhou para Hermione e falou:

- Mione será que poderia nos deixar sozinhos? Preciso falar com o Harry.

- Anh?! Ah, claro. Vou dar uma volta por aí. 

Ela estava saindo e lançou um sorriso para Harry, que rapidamente retribuiu.

- Está acontecendo algo entre vocês dois? - Perguntou Rony morrendo de ciúmes assim que Hermione saiu. Caminhou até a cama em frente a de Harry e se sentou.

- Não né... Claro que não. É você que gosta dela, não eu - Disse ele, e logo foi pensando: "Bem que eu queria que ela me desse bola... seria tudo.".

- Ah tá, sei - Disse Rony. Ele estava suspeitando de alguma coisa. - Bem, primeiro: acho que hoje mesmo falo com ela, se não der, amanhã, que eu gosto dela, e se caso ela estiver gostando de mim também, peço para namorar com ela... que tal? - Disse Rony, totalmente feliz.

- Ótima idéia - Disse Harry forçando um sorriso. Ele não gostou nem um pouco da idéia. E logo começou a pensar: "E se ela gostar mesmo dele?! O que será de mim?! Vou me isolar pelo resto da vida?! Quem sabe... seria uma boa sugestão".

- E segundo, sobre o que a Gina me disse... - Foi interrompido por Harry

- Ah é. Me conta. - Pediu Harry super ancioso

- Foi o seguinte: Gina me chamou um dia desses para me contar que Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar em um garoto. Ela vivia no mundo da lua. Não escutava o que as pessoas falavam. Do nada, dava umas risadas bestas. Acordava totalmente feliz, por causa de seus sonhos, que com certeza eram com esse misterioso garoto. Não conseguia estudar direito. Não fazia os deveres que os professores passaram para as férias. E uma coisa que me chamou atenção: todos os livros dela, absolutamente todos, contém em cada página o nome desse garoto que ela não quis dizer para a Gina. Bem, no momento eu fiquei um pouco preocupado, porque, Hermione deixar de estudar e deixar de fazer os deveres, é muito estranho, mas eu pensei um pouco, pode ser de mim que ela goste... não sei, mas tenho chances, por isso que resolvi me declarar para ela... sei lá, pode ser que eu esteja certo. 

Harry estava com a boca completamente aberta. Não sabia o que dizer. "Hermione estava completamente apaixonada!? Mas por quem?! Quem foi o felizardo? Eu achava que ela apenas gostava de alguém, coisinha besta... mas apaixonada? Ao ponto de deixar de estudar?", pensava ele.

- Nossa... - Foi o que ele conseguiu dizer. Estava pasmo com a notícia.

- Acha que eu tenho chance?! - Perguntou Rony

- Todos temos... não sabemos quem é o garoto. - Disse Harry

- O que quer dizer com "todos temos"? Está se colocando no meio também?! - Perguntou Rony, tendo outro ataque de ciúmes.

Harry viu agora a besteira que tinha falado, e tentou dar alguma desculpa.

- Quero dizer... pode ser qualquer amigo dela não é? Ainda não sabemos quem é. Temos que considerar todos os seus amigos - Disse Harry mais aliviado. Conseguiu dar uma desculpa pela besteira que havia falado.

- É. Pode ser quaquer um. E pode ser um também que a gente nem conheça - Disse Rony triste.

- Mas isso não muda o fato de você se declarar para ela, não é? Afinal, você é um dos amigos dela também. - Disse Harry tentando deixar o amigo feliz.

- Claro que não. Vou me declarar para ela sim, e vai ser hoje mesmo. - Disse Rony, agora totalmente feliz e esperançoso.

- Então vai lá. Chama ela num canto e fala - Disse Harry forçando um sorriso.

- É, vou fazer isso mesmo. Brigadão cara, você sempre me ajuda nos momentos mais difíceis. Fica aí, é bem rapidinho - E saiu do quarto correndo para chamar Hermione.

Rony desceu as escadas correndo, para chamá-la.

- Mione?! - Hermione já havia chegado em casa e esperava os dois lá embaixo sentada num sofá. - Será que eu poderia falar com você?! 

- Claro, fale! - Disse ela

- Não, aqui não. É meio secreto sabe... Vamos lá para cima, é melhor.

Enquanto isso Harry pensava no que fazer. Se escutaria a conversa, ou se esperaria para saber se eles começariam a namorar ou não. Decidiu que iria escutar a conversa, não agüentaria esperar. Abriu a porta do quarto e colocou a cabeça para o lado de fora. Escutou passos na escada, e logo em seguida, uma porta se fechando. Desceu até o primeiro andar e foi tentando escutar eles conversando em cada porta que passava.

Rony e Hermione entraram no quarto dele e de Harry. Hermione ficou em pé, encostada na parede perto da cama de Harry e Rony um pouco a sua frente.

- Então... o que tem de tão importante para me falar?! - Perguntou Hermione

- Errr, bem, eu soube que você está apaixonada por um garoto, a Gina me contou, então eu queria dizer que... - Rony não conseguia encontrar palavras bonitas para serem usadas, então foi logo ao ponto - É que eu te amo - Falou logo de vez -, e isso já faz um tempão. Você nunca me deu bola, mas depois do que a Gina me contou, eu achei que teria alguma chance. 

Hermione estava completamente boquiaberta, estava pasma, não sabia ao certo o que dizer para ele.

- Fala alguma coisa Mione - Pediu Rony, nervoso, estava esperando uma resposta dela. 

Hermione permaneceu calada.

- Ok, vou perguntar logo: você quer namorar comigo?

Ela cotinuou calada.

Harry que estava vendo pelo buraquinho da fechadura tudo o que acorria lá dentro, dizia para si mesmo: "Diz que não, por favor, diz que não."

Rony foi se aproximando de Hermione, ele iria beijá-la.  
Por um momento Harry achou que ela deixaria, mas logo veria a sua resposta.

Rony estava muito perto dela, de longe, parecia que os dois estavam se beijando, um sentia a respiração do outro. Hermione voltou ao seu estado "normal", e percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Numa fração de segundo, ela virou o rosto para o lado esquerdo, fazendo ele beijar seu rosto. Ela pensou: "Foi por pouco Hermione, por muito pouco.". E foi logo falando:

- Não posso, Rony - Disse ela na maior sinceridade do mundo.

Harry lá fora, olhando todos os detalhes da cena, abriu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo, e falou para si mesmo: " Minhas preces foram atendidas, agora tenho mais chances". Ele estava muito feliz com o que viu, mas, ao mesmo tempo triste por causa do Rony.

Rony se afastou dela e perguntou:

- Por quê?

- Você soube da minha história não foi? - Ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando - Então... estaria traindo meu coração, se ficasse com você.

- Então, não sou eu o garoto não é? - Perguntou ele triste.

- Me desculpe, mas não é. Não mando no meu coração Rony. E se mandasse, faria de tudo para esquecer o garoto que amo, pois pelo que vejo, ele não me dá bola. - Disse Hermione um pouco triste.

Harry ainda estava observando tudo e pensou: "Qual o garoto que não daria bola para uma garota dessa?! Não existe!"

- Posso saber pelo menos quem é o meu concorrente? - Perguntou Rony

- Primeiro, não é seu concorrente, pois você tem lugar especial no meu coração, eu te amo, mas não do jeito que você quer, eu te amo como amigo. Mas ele também tem um lugar especial no meu coração, mas não como amigo, bem...como amigo também, mas também como o amor da minha vida, e eu quero que você entenda isso ok? - Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Hermione segurou seu rosto e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Ela tinha certeza que se ele a amasse de verdade, entenderia o que ela havia dito. E foi saindo do quarto lentamente.

Harry ao ver que ela havia encerrado a conversa com Rony, e que se dirigia a porta, saiu desparado lá para baixo, tentando não fazer muito barulho, sentou-se no sofá, e fez uma cara como se estivesse entediado de tanto esperar.

Hermione foi saindo do quarto mas Rony falou:

- Ainda não me disse quem é o garoto...

- Não posso falar agora - Respondeu ela se virando -, no momento certo você saberá.

- Ah,ok. E queria que agisse como se nada estivesse acontecido ok?

- Ok, sem constrangimentos. - Disse ela e deu um sorriso para Rony - Vamos?

- Ah, claro.

- Espere - Disse ela se virando novamente -, quando você souber quem é, seja quem for, não fique com raiva dele nem de mim, ok? - Pediu Hermione.

- Ok.

Hermione sorriu, e saíram do quarto.

Ao chegarem lá embaixo, encontraram Harry com uma cara de quem esperava horas e horas para um discurso acabar. Rony e Hermione riram. Ele foi logo perguntando:

- Do que estão rindo?

- Da sua cara - Hermione riu mais, não agüentava.

- Engraçadinha... - Disse ele

- JANTAR! - Gritou a Sra. Weasley da cozinha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**  
_Começo do final de uma amizade_._  
_

Foram todos juntos. Jantaram tranquilamente. Logo depois a Sra. Weasley chamou a atenção de todos:

- Por favor, prestem atenção. Farei uma mudança de quartos. - Todos se entreolharam - Fleur e Gui irão vir para cá também, e vou logo avisando... o casamento será marcado e vocês irão em pares - Harry e Hermione se olharam na mesma hora, coraram e voltaram a atenção a Sra. Weasley novamente -. pois bem, precisamos deixar um quarto reservado para eles, então aproveitei e fiz outras mudanças também. Sei que todos aqui já são bem grandinhos e que podem se cuidar sozinhos. Será o seguinte: Harry ficará com Hermione em um quarto... - Mas foi interrompida por Harry e Hermione.

- O QUE? TEREI QUE DIVIDIR MEU QUARTO COM O HARRY? - Indagou ela totalmente pasma.

- Vou ter que ficar com a Mione num quarto?! - Perguntou ele, mas logo viu a Sra. Weasley lançando-lhe um olhar de como se dissesse: "É a sua chance", que ele logo retribuiu com um sorriso e se calou.

Hermione viu os dois trocando olhares e sorrisos, se virou para o Harry e perguntou: 

- Vai deixar mesmo?! - Disse ela surpresa, pois Harry tinha ficado calado, como se tivesse gostado da idéia, que certamente, odorou.

- Não posso fazer nada. Ela dá as ordens aqui. Não vai adiantar nada ficar enchendo o saco dela - Disse ele tentando fazer uma cara de quem não tinha gostado da idéia.

- Tem razão... - Hermione também se calou. Afinal, no fundo, ela também tinha gostado da idéia.

- Continuando, Harry ficará em um quarto com Hermione, Rony e Gina em outro - Mais barulho e gritaria - Eu e Arthur em outro, e quando a Fleur e o Gui chegarem, ficarão no quarto ao lado do de Rony e Gina no primeiro andar. Podem pegar suas malas e levarem para seus respectivos quartos. 

Todos subiram. Parecia que ninguém tinha gostado da idéia da Sra. Weasley, com excessão de Harry.

Harry logo pegou sua mala, pois não tinha tirado nada de lá. Levou para o último quarto do corredor do segundo andar. Deixou suas coisas lá, e deitou-se em sua cama.

Enquanto Hermione, tinha que colocar todos os seus livros que tinha tirado dentro da mala. Demorou uns 15 minutos para ajeitar tudo. Estava muito pesada. Quase não conseguia carregá-la. Foi subindo as escadas, pois agora, seu quarto ficava no segundo andar. 

Harry estava deitado pensando: "Me declaro ou não para Mione? Esse será o momento ideal, passarei o resto das férias no mesmo quarto que ela.". Mas achou melhor esperar mais um pouco. De repente ele escutou um gritinho fino e alto, que provavelmente seria de Hermione. Levantou-se, colocou a cabeça para o lado de fora, e quando viu Hermione sentada em um dos últimos degraus da escada, abafou um risinho. Ela olhou para ele e bufou. Sua mala estava muito pesada. Não agüentava mais subir com ela. Harry saiu de seu quarto e foi em direção a ela.

- Dificuldades para subir com sua mala, Madame? - Brincou Harry

- Ha-ha-ha... engraçadinho você. Está muito pesada, não consigo mais carregá-la. - Disse ela com tom de cançaço.

Harry ajudou Hermione a se levantar. Ela estava indo puxar a sua mala para o último degrau da escada.  
- Deixe que eu levo, está muito pesada. - Disse Harry querendo fazer com que Hermione se virasse para ele.

Como ele queria, ela se virou, e nesse exato momento, Harry a pegou e deixou em seu ombro, fazendo com que suas pernas ficassem chutando a barriga de Harry, e seus braços, batendo nas costas dele.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER, ME COLOQUE NO CHÃO AGORA!!!- Gritava ela

- Nana-nina-não. Vou te levar até o nosso quarto.

- SOCORROOOOOO, ALGUÉM ME TIRA DAQUI!!!.

Nesse momento a Sra. Weasley subiu correndo as escadas achando que era algo grave, e quando se deparou com a cena, riu até não querer mais.

- SRA. WEASLEY, ME TIRA DAQUI, O HARRY TÁ FICANDO LOUCO!

- Deixa... ele tá só brincando - Disse ela, ainda dando gargalhadas.

- Vamos? - Perguntou ele para Hermione

- Eu só quero que você me tira daqui de cima, só isso. - Disse ela com raiva, só que agora, mais calma.

- Ok, vou te levar logo pro quarto, porque se não, o pessoal vai achar que eu estou te matando - Brincou ele

- Tá, vai logo pro quarto que eu quero descançar. - Disse ela.

Harry segurou ela com o braço esquerdo e com o outro pegou a mala dela.  
E ele foi levando Hermione no ombro. Ela estava adorando a "brincadeira" do amigo, adorava estar juntinho dele.

- Como você consegue? - Perguntou Hermione indignada com a força que ele tinha.

- Como eu consigo o quê? - Perguntou Harry sem entender.  
- Me carregar no ombro e ainda segurar minha mala com apenas uma mão. - Harry riu.

- Está se chamando de gorda? - Perguntou ele rindo.

- Não, eu não sou gorda, apenas pesada, é diferente.

- Bem, eu sou um garoto, então sou mais forte e pratico Quadribol, o que me deixa com mais massa muscular.

- Está dizendo que eu não tenho massa muscular sulficiente para carregar uma mala?

- É você que está dizendo, não eu. - Disse brincando.

- Mas é isso que você quer dizer.

- Eu não. Tá bom, chega de discutir.

Harry chegou no quarto. Parou em frente a uma cama e inclinou seu corpo para frente, fazendo com que Hermione caísse de costas na cama, e deixou a mala dela ao lado de sua cama.

- Gostou do passeio?!

- Adorei - Disse Hermione irônica.

- Ok, então vamos de novo - Harry já estava indo pegá-la novamente mas Hermione disse:

- NÃO! - Harry riu, ele sabia que ela não queria "passear" de novo, e que aquele "adorei" foi um "não" - Você sabe que eu não gostei... engraçadinho

- Estava só testando - Disse ele brincando - Errr... Mione - Ela olhou para ele. - Err... gostaria de... ir ao casamento da Fleur e do Gui comigo? - Perguntou ele esperançoso.

- Hmm... preciso pensar... - Ela viu que Harry fez uma carinha de triste, e riu - Claro que eu vou com você, seu bobo. - Ele abriu um sorriso - Agora deixe-me dormir, estou cançada.

- Já?! - Disse ele, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione - Vamos conversar um pouquinho...

- Depende...

- Depende de quê? - Perguntou ele.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar. - Respondeu ela, simplesmente. 

- Quero saber quem é o felizardo. - Disse ele apoinhando seu rosto sobre suas mãos.

- Que felizardo?! - Ela não estava entendendo nada

- Por quem você está apaixonada, ora...

- E porque felizardo? Sou uma menina qualquer... - Foi interrompida por Harry

- Primeiro felizardo, porque você é linda, inteligente, simpática, legal, determinada, corajosa, e um monte de outras coisas boas - Disse ele contando nos dedos. - E segundo, você não é uma meninas qualquer, você é muito diferente de qualquer outra garota. Por exemplo: a Gina. Você é totalmente diferente dela. Agora me diga, quem é o felizardo por quem está apaixonada? - Disse ele dando ênfase no "felizardo".

- Bem, primeiro me diga porque está falando isso tudo.

- Porque é a realidade.

- Obrigada por tudo que você me disse, mas entenda uma coisa, eu não posso dizer quem é, e como já te disse, saberá na hora que for preciso. Por favor não fique chateado.

- Ok - Disse Harry meio triste. Levantou-se da cama dela, e foi em direção ao banheiro trocar de roupa. Voltou, deitou-se em sua cama e continuou - Boa noite - E virou para o lado oposto ao de Hermione, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse olhar para o seu rosto.

- Ôôôôô, Harryyyy - Ela se levantou em direção a ele, deu a volta na cama e sentou-se ao lado dele - Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você fica assim não é? - Ela levantou o seu rosto - Você precisa entender que não é o momento certo, e acho também que ele nem gosta de mim. 

Harry olhou para ela.

- Não tem como alguém não gostar de você... - Virou-se para o outro lado e fechou os ohos tentando dormir.

Hermione ficou pensativa por um momento, "O que ele quis dizer com isso?!". Depois voltou-se a Harry novamente.

- Harry James Potter, vire-se para mim agora! - Ela não estava gostando do que Harry estava fazendo com ela. Ele se virou e permaneceu calado. - Me prometa que não vai ficar triste.

- Ok, eu prometo - Disse ele com um tom triste - Mas quero que saiba de uma coisa: - Ele deu uma pausa - Se você ama alguém, fale. Corações podem ser partidos por palavras que nunca foram ditas. - Ao dizer isso virou-se novamente e fechou os olhos para tentar dormir.

Hermione deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, aquilo havia tocado seu coração. Harry percebeu, por causa de um leve fungado da garota, mas não fez nada. Ela voltou para sua cama, deitou-se e se virou para o outro lado. Não queria que Harry percebesse que estava chorando.

- Desculpa, Mi

Mas ela não fez, nem falou nada, ficou apenas pensando: "Ele tem razão, mas se eu disser para ele que o amo, ele não olhará na minha cara nunca mais. Talvez eu esteja certa, talvez não. Mais eu não direi, esperarei o momento certo.". Perdida em seus pensamentos Hermione adormeceu.

- Fiz besteira - Disse Harry para si mesmo.

Ficou pensando no que ele próprio tinha dito para Hermione, e não tinha coragem de fazer: "Se você ama alguém, fale. Corações podem ser partidos por palavras que nunca foram ditas." Mas ele achava que Hermione não corresponderia de maneira alguma esse amor que ele sentia por ela.

O dia amanheceu. Harry foi o último a se levantar. O café da manhã já estava pronto, já estavam todos comendo e felizes, pois Gui e Fleur já haviam chegado.

- Heruii! - Fleur foi até ele, e o abraçou

- Oi, Fleur!

- Diga aí cara. - Gui vinha em sua direção, e o abraçou também.

- Olá. - Harry ainda estava morrendo de sono, pois não conseguira dormir muito bem nessa noite.

- Bom Dia - Disse ele a todos, e lançou um olhar de tristeza para Hermione.

- Bom Dia - Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo, menos Hermione que permanecia calada, comendo. 

Harry sentou-se defronte a ela. Ficou comendo calado também.

A Sra. Weasley saiu da cozinha.

- Tenho uma notícia para vocês. - Todos estavam prestando atenção no que a Sra. Weasley tinha para dizer - Gui e Fleur marcaram seu casamento. Um dia antes do casamento avisarei a vocês para irmos comprar nossas roupas. Todos já possuem pares não é?

- Sim - Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Todos voltaram a comer. Logo que acabou, Harry subiu para o seu quarto. Estava entrando quando escuta alguém lhe chamar.

- Harry... - Era Hermione subindo as escadas correndo para tentar alcançá-lo - espere.

Harry viu que era ela e entrou, quando estava fechando a porta, ela a empurrou, segurou no braço de Harry, que estava caminhando em direção a sua cama, e falou:

- O que está acontecendo com você?

- Nada...só quero ficar só por um tempo, só isso. - Disse ele meio triste

- Ahan...Sei, mas porque isso de repente?!

- Sei lá, deu vontade...algum problema eu querer ficar sozinho? - Perguntou ele agora encarando-a.

- Tem sim. Você nunca foi de ficar desse jeito.

- Mas agora eu quero, ok? - Ele tirou o braço de Hermione que o segurava e foi para sua cama. Deitou-se e ficou esperando Hermione sair, algo que ela não fez. Ela pegou uma cadeira colocou ao lado da cama de Harry e ficou observando-o.

Harry se lembrou do dia em que tinha colocado Hermione para dormir, depois de tê-la salvado de uma queda da vassoura.

Ele percebeu que Hermione não sairia dali nem tão cedo.

- Dá pra sair por favor. - Pediu ele

- Não, não dá não. Esqueceu que o quarto também é meu?

- Ok - Disse ele se levantando - se você não sai... - Harry deu uma pausa - eu saio.

Quando foi saindo, Hermione segurou o seu braço.

- Vai ficar com raiva de mim só porque não quero te contar quem é o garoto por quem estou apaixonada?! - Perguntou Hermione com cara de dúvida, o encarando.

Harry permaneceu calado.

- Que infantilidade! - Disse Hermione. Ela soltou o braço de Harry e foi para a sua cama.

Harry depois percebeu que ela estava certa. "Vou ficar com raiva da minha melhor amiga só porque ela não fala quem é o seu 'amorzinho'?", Harry se virou para Hermione, que agora já estava deitada.

- Não é isso... É porque preciso mesmo ficar sozinho. E é bom que você entenda isso.

- Ok. Então saia daqui! Fique sozinho! ISÓLE-SE! - Hermione agora estava em pé do lado da sua cama, olhando para ele. Já estava com raiva das coisas que Harry estava fazendo. - Não é isso que você quer? Não posso fazer nada para mudar isso.

- É isso que eu quero e o que eu preciso...FICAR LONGE DE VOCÊ! - Harry não estava mais aguentando aquilo. Se arrependeu de ter falado aquilo, fora da boca pra fora. Mas já era tarde demais.

Hermione começou a chorar.

- Você não sabe o que é amizade. A gente tenta te ajudar, e você se afasta da gente. A gente se mata de tanta preocupação, e você num tá nem aí pra gente. A gente tenta fazer você mudar, mas você não muda. Você não merece nossa amizade. NÃO MERECE! - Hermione ainda estava chorando, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha firmeza nas palavras que dizia.

As palavras de Hermione tocaram o coração de Harry.

- Isso é mentira! Sei muito bem o que é amizade. E me preocupo com vocês sim. Mas nesse momento... PRECISO FICAR SOZINHO. - "Ótimas férias estou tendo, acho que preferia ter ficado na casa dos Dursleys", pensou ele.

E saiu do quarto, batendo a porta, deixando Hermione sozinha. Harry estava sendo completamente frio com ela, não sabia se era porque ela não queria contar nada para ele ou se era porque ele estava querendo mesmo ficar sozinho, e Hermione queria porque queria, conversar com ele. Logo sua mente começou a entrar em conflitos:

_- Seu babaca, e se for de você por quem ela está apaixonada? - Disse uma voz  
- Nem vem começar de novo, e respondendo a sua pergunta, a chance dela gostar de mim está negativa... - Disse ele  
- Por quê? O que os outros garotos têm que você não tem?- Disse a voz_

Harry ficou sem argumentos, não sabia o que dizer. Essa voz estava certa. "O que os outros garotos tem que eu não tenho?", pensou ele. Harry encerrou a "guerra" da sua mente e foi pensar sobre o caso.

A semana passou rápida. Harry evitava os olhares de Hermione ao máximo que podia. Ela não procurou mais por ele, entendia que o amigo queria ficar só por um tempo. Rony perguntou um dia ao amigo o que havia acontecido com ele, pois estava se isolando dos outros, não falava com ninguém, e o garoto respondeu que não havia acontecido nada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**  
_O aniversário de Harry._

Harry acordou. Eram 8:18 da manhã, estava cedo, pelo menos para ele que costumava acordar ás 11:00. Aquele poderia ser o dia mais feliz da vida dele, se não estivesse brigado com Hermione, claro. Dia do seu aniversário. Estava completando 16 anos.

Harry não estava com mínina vontade de levantar da cama, achava que ninguém lembraria do seu aniversário. Ficou pensando se lhe dariam os parabéns. Decidiu descer, estava com fome. Trocou de roupa e desceu. Hermione ainda dormia. Chegou na cozinha, a Sra. Weasley estava preparando o café da manhã.

- Ah, oi Harry!

- Oi - Disse ele. "Será que ela se lembrou do meu aniversário?", pensou ele. Decidiu ficar calado.

- Acordou cedo, o que aconteceu? Caiu da cama? - Brincou ela

- Não, não. É porque eu não dormi direito. Nada demais.

- Ah, ok. Está com fome? Estou preparando o café.

- Estou. Err... os outros não vão descer Sra. Weasley? 

- Vão sim, claro.

- Vou comer lá no meu quarto, algum problema?

-Não, se você quiser, pode ir.

Harry pegou um pratinho e colocou o que ía comer: pão com geléia e um copo de leite. Subiu para o seu quarto. Estava tudo em silêncio, escutava-se apenas os passos dele. Entrou em seu quarto, colocou o pratinho e o copo na mesinha ao lado da sua cama, sentou-se na cama, pegou o pratinho de volta e colocou em cima das suas pernas, que estavam cruzadas. Harry comia e ao mesmo tempo fitava o nada. "Definitivamente, ninguém se lembrou do meu aniversário", pensava ele triste.

Hermione acordou. Foi no banheiro, se trocou e desceu sem falar nada.

- Tudo certo? - Disse Hermione quando chegou na cozinha.

- Sim, mas tem um problema. - Disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Qual? - Perguntou ela com cara de dúvida. 

- Quem irá distraí-lo, enquanto estivermos fora?

- Ele não vai sentir falta da gente. - Disse ela sem ligar muito para o comentário da Sra. Weasley.

- Vamos ver no que vai dar. Está com fome? Estou preparando o café da manhã

- Ah, claro - Disse Hermione se sentando na mesa.

Acabou de comer, e foi chamar os outros. Rony e Gina ainda estavam dormindo, tiveram que tomar café bem rápido, para saírem o mais rápido possível.

Quando estavam todos prontos, a Sra. Weasley os reuniu e falou baixinho:

- Vamos! Estamos atrasados.

E saíram. Estavam indo ao Beco Diagonal para comprarem os presentes de Harry. Foram a pé.

- Ele deve estar achando que a gente esqueceu do aniversário dele - Disse Hermione rindo.

- Melhor assim. - Disse Rony que até agora estava calado - A surpresa será melhor.

Ninguém falou mais nada. Foram calados até lá. Passaram primeiro em Gringotes, para pegarem dinheiro, e depois foram comprar os presentes.

- Pessoal, encontro vocês em frente ao Floreios e Borrões daqui a 1 hora e meia. É tempo suficiente.

-Ok - Falaram todos.

Hermione foi em direção a um lojinha pequena, que tinha por ali por perto, Rony e Gina para a loja dos irmãos. A Sra. Weasley foi para a loja de roupas.

Hermione olhava a vintrine da lojinha. A maioria das coisas que tinha lá dentro, era de Quadribol. Ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que ía comprar. Felizmente ela passou o olhar num par de luvas, muito bonitas, de cor entre preto e vermelho, bem no cantinho da vitrine. Ela decidiu entrar para saber para que serviam.

- Com licença, para que servem essas luvas? - Peguntou Hermione a uma mulher do balcão, apontando para as mesmas na vitrine. A mulher era alta, rosto pálido, cabelos grandes e negros, aparentava ter entre 50 e 60 anos.

- Ah, elas são de Quadribol... luvas normais.

- Hmm, quanto custa? - Perguntou Hermione franzindo a testa.

- 10 galeões.

- Hmm! - Ela pensou um pouco. - Ok, eu levo.

- É para presente? - Hermione apenas confirmou com a cabeça. - Quer que eu embrulhe?

- Sim.

A mulher saiu, e depois de um tempinho voltou com uma pequena sacolinha de cor entre vermelho e marrom, bem simples.

- Obrigada - Disse Hermione. Deu o dinheiro para ela e foi para a Floreios e Borrões esperar os outros.

Harry desceu. "Além de esquecerem do meu aniversário, saem e nem me chamam", pensou ele, meio já com raiva. Deixou o pratinho dele que estava lá em cima, sentou-se no sofá e pensou no que fazer, sozinho. Decidiu ler um livro que estava meio enterrado em uma poltrona, cheio de poeira. Sentou-se, passou a mão por cima e assoprou o para tirar a poeira, e finalmente conseguiu ver o título: Tudo sobre Quadribol.

-Hmm, deve ser interessante - Disse ele para si mesmo, abrindo o livro e olhando as primeiras páginas.

No índice continha:  
- Regras de Quadribol.  
- Táticas.  
- Posições.  
- Objetos.  
- Origem.  
- Curiosidades.  
- Grandes jogadores e suas dicas.  
- Pomo de ouro.  
- Tudo sobre a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Harry deu uma lida breve em todos os capítulos, e se interessou bastantes pela parte do Pomo de Ouro. Passou cerca de 1 hora e meia lendo, até que ele resolveu guardá-lo e subiu. Não tinha nada melhor para fazer, já havia lido o livro quase todo.

Deitado com os braços em baixo da cabeça, fitava o nada. "Grandes amigos que eu tenho", pensava ele. Dormiu meio a pensamentos sobre Hermione.

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram. Achei que não voltariam mais. - Disse Hermione já impaciente com a demora deles.

Gina e Rony dariam um Kit Mata-Aulas e um par de Orelhas Extensíveis. A Sra. Weasley comprou um moletom com capuz, e uma calça, para treinar Quadribol.

- O que você vai dar para ele, Hermione? - Perguntou Rony.

- Ah, é... surpresa! - Disse ela.

- Ah, conta vai. - Insistiu ele.

- Não. E não adianta insistir mais, porque eu não digo. - Disse ela definitivamente.

- Ok - Disse ele com a cara emburrada.

- Vamos logo! Senão, não vai dar tempo de nos arrumarmos para a festa. - Disse ela mudando de assunto. 

E foram andando para casa.

Quando chegaram , Hermione foi dar uma espiadinha em seu quarto para ver como Harry estava, encontrou ele dormindo.

- Está dormindo, perfeito - Disse Hermione baixinho para a Sra. Weasley que estava ao seu lado. 

- Ok, vou arrumar logo as coisas. Podem ir se arrumando, consigo ajeitar tudo sozinha. Mas vá em silêncio.

- Ok.

Hermione entrou devagarzinho, na ponta dos pés para não acordá-lo. A festa tinha de ser total surpresa.

Entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho bem demorado. 

A Sra. Weasley desceu, tinha de arrumar tudo e bem rápido. Pregou uma faixa bem no meio da sala, que tinha escrito: Parabéns Harry. Arrumou a mesa, colocou as comidas e bebidas sobre a mesma, e limpou toda a sala. Estava tudo pronto. Agora esperaria os outros descerem. Foi se arrumar também. 

Hermione estava pronta. Vestia uma saia que ía até um pouco acima do joelho, de cor rosa bem clarinho, uma blusa branca colada no corpo e uma sandália rosa, discreta. No cabelo fez algumas tranças e passou uma maquiagem de leve no rosto. Estava linda. Saiu do banheiro em direção a porta. Quando foi abrí-la, escutou alguém falando:

- Aonde vai arrumada desse jeito? - Era Harry. Ele havia acordado com o barulho do chuveiro. Estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada pelo braço direito, observando Hermione.

Ela se virou rapidamente. "O que eu falo?"

- Vou dar uma saidinha. Será que eu posso? - Perguntou Hermione sarcástica. 

- Ah, claro.

- Obrigada. - Disse ela no mesmo tom e saiu.

Harry ficou olhando ela sair, e logo depois deixou sua cabeça cair sob o travesseiro. "Eles esqueceram mesmo do meu aniversário", pensou ele emburrado.

- Até que enfim, parece que vai para um casamento. - Disse Gina. Estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Rony. A Sra. Weasley ainda não havia chegado.

- Você reclama, hein!? - Disse Hermione, seguida de uma risada, depois sentou-se ao lado de Rony.

- Temos que esperar a mamãe chegar, e ela tem de chegar rápido, porque o Harry pode descer a qualquer momento. - Disse Rony.

- É, ele já está acordado, mas eu acho que não descerá nem tão cedo. - Disse Hermione.

- Porque tem tanta certeza disso?

- Ele me perguntou aonde eu ía, e eu disse que iria dar uma saidinha. Já que ele acha mesmo que eu vou dar uma saidinha, não descerá, porque vai achar que vai ficar sozinho aqui embaixo.

- Ah, tá.

- Onde está a Sra. Weasley? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Ainda está lá em cima. -Disse Gina 

- E o Sr. Weasley?

- Ah, ele foi chamar os outros - Disse Rony.

- Que outros? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody, Lupin. Acho que só.

- Nossa, não sabia que eles viriam.

- Nem eu, papai saiu dizendo que iria chamá-los. Foi de última hora.

- Ah.

- Não agüento mais, vou chamar a mamãe. - Disse ele se levantando. Estava impaciente.

Subiu as escadas correndo para ir chamar a sua mãe.

- Gina... - Começou Hermione. A ruiva se virou para ela - Você... ainda gosta do Harry?  
A garota olhou para ela com uma expressão de susto, não esperava aquela pergunta.

- Nossa, você me pegou de surpresa, mas... porquê a pergunta? Por acaso é dele que você gosta? - Perguntou Gina encarando-a séria com cara de dúvida..

- C-claro que não, Gina! É só uma curiosidade minha - Disse ela meio enrolada nas palavras.

- Ah, sei. - Disse Gina não acreditando na resposta dela. Ela sempre desconfiou que Hermione gostasse do Harry. 

- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa aí? - Disse Rony descendo as escadas e logo atrás a Sra. Weasley.

- Não, claro que não, Rony. - Disse Hermione virando-se para ele.

- Nossa, você é rápido hein. - Disse Gina.

- É. Quando eu cheguei lá em cima mamãe já estava descendo, então, só fiz dar meia volta.

- Ah.

Rony se sentou no sofá que estava na frente do sofá das garotas.  
A Sra. Weasley estava com um vestido verde-claro, uma sandália prateada bem simples e cabelo solto. Ela foi para cozinha ver se estava tudo em ordem.

- Chegamos atrasados? - Era o Sr. Weasley que tinha acabado de chegar. Logo atrás dele estavam Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody e Lupin.

- Ainda bem que chegaram - Disse Rony impaciente.

- Arthur! - Disse a Sra. Weasley saindo da cozinha para ir recebê-los - Olá pessoal. - Continuou ela.

- Não seria melhor terem aparatado? - Perguntou Gina

- Foi melhor assim, vinhemos conversando pelo caminho - Disse o Sr. Weasley.

- Sentem-se pessoal - Disse a Sra. Weasley, e se virou para Hermione - Hermione, querida, poderia chamar o Harry, por favor?

Por um momento Hermione pensou em dizer "não", mas achou melhor disfarçar um pouco. 

- Ah, claro! - Disse ela se levantando.

Chegou no quarto e entrou.

- Harry?

O garoto rapidamente se virou para ver quem era, apesar de ter achado a voz bem familiar.

- Anh? - Ele parecia que ainda estava dormindo.

- Poderia vir comigo? - Perguntou ela de pouco caso.

Harry nem percebeu que ela usava a mesma roupa de pouco tempo atrás.

- Pra quê?

- Você vem ou não? - Perguntou ela se irritando. - Estou fazendo um favor a Sra. Weasley de vir te chamar aqui, se você quiser descer ou não, o problema não é meu. - Disse ela agora já irritada.

- Calma estressadinha... já vou, já vou. - Disse ele zoando com Hermione, algo que deixou ela completamente irritada, e abafou uma risadinha.

Hermione nem esperou por ele, desceu morrendo de raiva, bufando, com os passos pesados. Ela deixou-se cair no sofá, cruzou os braços e resmungou alguma coisa tipo: "Aquele idiota".

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Gina se virando para ela.

- Estou ótima. - Disse ela com um sorriso irônico.

- O Harry tá descendo? - Perguntou Rony se intromentendo na conversa.

- Deve estar. - Disse ela sem dar muita importância para a pergunta.

- Silêncio! Ele está vindo. - Disse a Sra. Weasley depois de escutar alguém descendo as escadas.

Todos se calaram. Hermione se levantou e foi dar uma olhada na estante de livros.

- Hermione, sai daí. Venha receber o Harry. 

- Shhhhhh... espere.

Harry quando escutou-as conversando, desceu o restante das escadas correndo.

- Sra. Weasley? - Não houve resposta.

Chegou lá embaixo, e ficou sem palavras, sem ação. Ele não esperava uma festa surpresa. Estava tudo muito bem organizado. Voltou a realidade, abriu um sorriso e falou:

- É pra mim? 

- Claro que é para você! Tem outra pessoa aqui que completa ano hoje?

- O-obrigado. - "Retiro tudo que eu disse sobre eles", pensou.

Ele virou o olhar na direção de Hermione. "Merlin, existe uma garota mais linda que essa?", pensou ele, até ser praticamente estrangulado com o abraço que a Sra. Weasley estava dando nele.

- Parabéns meu querido! - E deu-lhe o presente. 

- Obrigado, mas... não precisavam me dar presentes. Vocês já me deram o melhor presente, que é de me deixarem ficar aqui com vocês.

- Não se preocupe. E, aliás, você merece muito mais do que isso. - Disse ela dando um sorrisso para ele.

Harry se limitou em sorrir também.

Hermione ainda estava mexendo entre os livros da estante, e depois de um tempo, pegou um saquinho, simples, e mais ou menos pequeno. "Até que enfim te achei", pensou ela. Hermione tinha escondido seu presente na estante para o Rony não achar, pois ele nunca procuraria numa estante de livros.

- Parabéns, Harry! - Disse Rony lhe dando um abraço - Espere que goste. - Disse ele entregando-lhe o presente.

- Obrigado!

- Parabéns! - Disse Gina pulando no pescoço do garoto logo que Rony saiu.

Hermione quando viu, teve vontade de pular em cima da Gina, "Calma, preciso me controlar", disse para si mesma.

- Obrigado. - Disse Harry.

Hermione caminhou vagarosamente na direção dele. Parou em sua frente, estendeu o presente, falou de cabeça um pouco baixa e sem encará-lo:

- Parabéns. Espero que goste - Disse com uma voz meio fraca.

Harry pegou o presente e falou para que somente ela conseguisse ouvir:

- Não precisava, mas... não vai me dar um abraço? Todos deram. - Perguntou ele provocando.

- Todos deram... mas EU não vou dar. - Rebateu Hermione com o tom seco, encarando-o, e foi pegar alguma coisa para comer na mesa.

Harry pensou em ir atrás dela, desculpar-se e pedir perdão, mas resolveu ficar na sua, poderia levar um fora ainda maior.

- Sra. Weasley, já vou subir, estou um pouco cansada. - Mentiu Hermione.

Ela não estava agüentando ficar perto do Harry sem poder abraçá-lo, ficar agarradinha com ele, sorrir e dizer o quanto era especial aquele dia para ele, e que não poderia disperdiçar... mas não podia, não queria, aquilo para ela estava sendo o pior dos castigos.

- Mas já? Mal começamos a festa e você já quer subir?

- Já falei com o Harry, já comi, queria poder me deitar um pouco, a Sra. se incomodaria?

- Não, claro que não! Mas ainda acho que você deveria aproveitar mais.

Hermione apenas sorriu, e subiu. 

Chegou no quarto, tirou as sandálias e caiu na cama, com aquela roupa mesmo.

Ela ficou pensando...pensando em quê? Em tudo... no dia em que foi a Hogwarts pela primeira vez, como conheceu Harry, na esperança que se abriu quando Harry e Cho terminaram, nos perigos que ela correu em Hogwarts. Em meio a esses pensamentos ela adormeceu.

Harry pegou algo para comer e sentou-se ao lado de Rony que conversava com o resto do pessoal. Olhava fixo para um canto da parede enquanto comia. Todos já haviam o cumprimentado. Conversavam alegremente, contavam piadas.

- Percebi que há uma certa distância entre você e Hermione, estou certo? - Disse Rony virando-se para Harry.

- Não, não. Deve ser impressão sua. - Disse Harry virando-se para ele.

- Tem certeza, Harry? Acho que todos nós já percebemos isso.

- Depois a gente conversa sobre isso ok? Vamos aproveitar esse dia, não quero estragá-lo. 

- A situação está séria mesmo, hein?

- Você nem imagina o quanto.

- Nossa, Harry! Que desânimo - Era Gina, ela havia se juntado aos dois -, nem parece que hoje é o seu aniversário. - Disse colocando as mãos na cintura - Vem cá, levanta esse astral. - Disse ela puxando-o pelos braços, fazendo com que ele se levantasse - Que tal Quadribol?

- Ah não, Gina. - Resmungou ele caíndo no sofá novamente.

- Ah não, nada! Vem - Disse ela puxando-o novamente -, você vai gostar.

Gina foi puxando ele pelo braço até chegarem no gramado ao redor d'A Toca. Logo atrás vinham Fred e Jorge.

- Segura, Harry! - Fred jogou uma vassoura para ele, que o mesmo a segurou.

Todos pegaram uma vassoura e montaram. 

- Eu, Harry e Gina, contra vocês dois. - Sugeriu Rony. 

- Ok. - Disseram os gêmeos em coro.

- Que comece o jogo! - Disse Jorge jogando uma gole para o alto.

Harry pegou a bola bem rápido e voôu.

- Pega, Rony! - Gritou ele e jogou a bola.

Os gêmeos voavam o mais rápido que podiam, mas não conseguiam pegar a bola.

- Gina, é com você! - Gritou Rony e jogou a bola para ela. 

Gina pegou a bola e arremessou em uma demarcação feita por eles, fazendo de conta que era o aro.

- 10 a 0 para os Little's. - Gritou Rony.

Harry e Gina olharam para ele. 

- Anh? - Perguntaram os dois em coro.

- Não gostaram do nome, não? Foi o primeiro que veio na cabeça. 

Harry e Gina riram.

- Ok. - Falou Harry. - Da próxima vez inventa um nome melhorzinho. - Disse ele rindo.

- Se não gostou - Começou ele com raiva -, inventa você da próxima vez.

Agora os gêmeos riram também. 

Jorge rapidamente pegou a bola e continuou o jogo.

- Dumbledore, por quê o Hagrid não veio? - Perguntou Arthur se juntando a eles.

- Ah, ele viajou. Descobriu uma espécie nova de hipógrifo. - Disse Dumbledore com sua voz calma de sempre.

- Ele voltará até o final das férias? - Perguntou Arthur, tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada

- Ele disse que pretendia, mas não é certeza.

- Bom, é melhor nós irmos embora. - Disse Moody se levantando. - Está ficando tarde e vocês precisarão descansar.

- Se quiserem ficar mais um pouco, não tem problema. Os garotos ainda estão lá fora. - Disse Arthur

- Não, não. É melhor mesmo irmos agora. - Falou Dumbledore se levantando.

- Obrigado por terem vindo. - Disse Arthur apertando a mão de cada um.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**  
_A nova Gina._

- 40 a 10 para os Littles's. - Gritou Rony novamente.

Hermione escutou alguns barulhos do lado de fora e acordou. Olhou pela janela e viu todos jogando alegremente e rindo do Rony. Ela sorriu. Ver seus amigos felizes a deixava feliz. Ela cruzou os braços por cima do vão da janela, apoiou a cabeça neles e ficou observando os garotos jogarem.

- Nós temos um nome, também. - Disse Fred. - "Furacões"

Rony riu.

- Tá parecendo mais, "Os moranguinhos". 

Fred se irritou.

- Ah, é? Pega essa!

Ele jogou a gole em direção a Rony com toda força. O ruivo se abaixou, desviando. Gina encontrava-se atrás dele um pouco distante. Não olhava para o jogo, estava olhando para o céu. "Acho que vai chover", pensava ela. Rony olhou para trás, para saber aonde a bola acertaria.

- GINA! - Gritou Harry ao ver a gole indo em sua direção.

Ela se virou, mas não deu tempo de fazer mais nada. A gole tinha acertado sua cabeça em cheio. Ela caiu no chão. Harry ainda tentou voar, para tentar segurá-la, mas não deu tempo.

Hermione que olhava a cena, desceu rapidamente, assustada, para ver como ela estava.

Harry desceu da vassoura e correu até ela.

- Gina! Gina! Acorda, Gina! - Pedia ele, balançando sua cabeça, assustado, com medo de que ela não abrisse mais os olhos.

- Vamos levá-la para dentro, Harry! - Disse Rony, sentindo-se culpado pelo ocorrido. 

O garoto pegou-a nos braços e levou para dentro.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Arthur ao ver os garotos entrando.

- Fred arremessou a gole e sem querer bateu na cabeça dela. - Disse Harry deitando-a no sofá.

A Sra. Weasley saiu da cozinha para saber o que havia acontecido.

- Minha filha! O que aconteceu com ela? - Perguntou ela indo em direção ao sofá.

Hermione apareceu das escadas, correndo em direção ao sofá que a garota estava.

- Gina! Tragam água gelada, rápido! - Ordenou Hermione. Ela levou seu rosto até perto do nariz da garota, para ver se estava respirando. - Não está respirando. - Completou, um pouco assustada.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Perguntou Harry. Ele estava em pé observando a cena.

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo, pois estava de joelhos. 

- Eu sei muito bem o que eu estou fazendo. - Disse ela friamente.

Ele ía protestar, mas logo tratou de fechar a boca quando viu Rony o olhando. O ruivo sabia o péssimo clima que rolava entre os dois, e esse não era o momento ideal para eles começarem a discutir.

A Sra. Weasley voltou com um copo de água e entregou para Hermione. A garota colocou um pouco d'água na boca de Gina e um pouco no rosto.

- Gina! - Disse Hermione baixinho. - Acorda, Gina! - Disse dando uns tapinhas no rosto dela.

A garota se engasgou um pouco e vagarosamente foi abrindo os olhos. Via tudo embaçado. Não conseguia distingüir quem era quem ali. Todos a olhavam com expressões de dúvida, tristeza e curiosidade ao mesmo tempo. Gina sentou-se, ainda meio tonta.

- Quem é você? - Perguntou ela olhando para Hermione.

"Ela não me reconhece? Não pode ser... Amnésia!"

- Sou eu, Hermione. Não está me reconhecendo?

- Não.

- Ah, não. Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira. Gina, pare com isso agora! - Rony estava ficando desesperado.

- E quem é você? - Perguntou ela agora olhando para Rony.

- Sou eu, seu irmão, Rony. Gina, pare com isso, agora! - Ele agora já estava desesperado.

- Parar com o quê?

- Rony, ela não está brincando. Gina nunca faria uma brincadeira desse tipo. - Disse Hermione encarando o amigo.

- Então... então quer dizer que... que ela perdeu a memória? - Perguntou ele, temendo a resposta.

Gina os olhava curiosa, prestando atenção no que eles falavam.

- Acho que sim. - Disse ela abaixando a cabeça.

- Como assim, "acho que sim"? - Perguntou Rony.

Gina olhou para Harry que estava ao lado de Rony, de baixo para cima. "Que garoto lindo", pensou ela. 

- Ela pode ter esquecido apenas algumas partes da vida dela, mas depois volta... pode ser total, mas depois volta completamente, ou... - Agora ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

- Ou...?

- ... pode ser total sem volta. - Ela olhou para Gina, a mesma os olhava calma, parecia que não entendia nada do que eles estavam falando.

- E como conseguiremos saber qual o tipo de amnésia que ela tem? - Perguntou a Sra. Weasley que até agora estava calada, os olhando perplexa.

- Com o tempo. Apenas o tempo e nada mais. - Disse Hermione virando o olhar para a Sra. Weasley - Mas podemos ajudá-la.

- Como? - Perguntou Harry.

- Contando para ela tudo que sabemos a seu respeito.

Rony rapidamente foi para frente de Gina.

- Eu sou seu irmão. Meu nome é Ronald, mas todos me chamam de Rony. - Gina o olhava calma.

Gina olhou para Hermione.

- Hermione Granger, pode me chamar de Mione se quiser. Sou sua melhor amiga.

A Sra. Weasley tratou logo de dizer:

- Sou sua mãe e esse é o seu pai. - Disse apontando para Arthur.

- Oi mãe, oi pai.

Eles não ficaram muito felizes, apesar de não demonstrarem isso. Não era comum eles se apresentarem para sua própria filha e ela falar apenas um "oi".

- E... quem é você? - Perguntou Gina virando o olhar para Harry. Estava curiosa para saber quem ele era.

- Sou Harry Potter. Acho que não posso ser considerado seu melhor amigo, mas se quiser... tudo bem. - Disse Harry coçando sua nuca.

- Você gostava dele. - Acrescentou Rony abafando uma risadinha. Harry o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Eu tinha bom gosto. - Falou para si mesma, mas um pouco alto, o suficiente para Hermione ter escutado. - Então... você tem namorada?

Hermione olhou para ela, mas não fez nada. Estava se corroendo de ciúmes. Olhou para Harry para escutar sua resposta.

- Err, bem... não. - Harry estava completamente corado. Olhava para o chão.

- Que pena, daria um bom namorado. - Disse encarando Harry com um sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigado. - Ele não sabia o que dizer e aquilo foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca.

Não foi muito difícil para todos que estavam al, perceberem o interesse de Gina em Harry.

- Esses são seus irmãos, Fred e Jorge. - Disse a Sra. Weasley apontando para eles, que permaneciam calados, apenas observando.

- Olá. - Disseram em coro.

- Que legal. Irmãos gêmeos. - Disse sorrindo e olhando para os dois.

- Ok, chega de bate-papo. Vamos todos dormir. Amanhã vocês conversam mais com a Gina. - Concluiu a Sra. Weasley.

Gina e Rony subiram para o seu quarto, e Harry e Hermione para o deles. Rony foi contando um pouquinho sobre a vida dela, onde estudavam, quem eram as amigas dela em Hogwarts.  
Gina se deitou, enquanto Rony ía tomar banho. Hermione entrou primeiro no quarto e foi tomar banho também. "Por um lado foi bom ela ter perdido a memória, agora não vai desconfiar que eu gosto do Harry", pensou, mais aliviada. Harry ficou esperando ela terminar, sentando em sua cama. Rony rapidamente saiu do banho e dormiu. Hermione ainda demorou um pouquinho. Harry tomou um banho rápido, e fez algo que Hermione não gostou nem um pouco. Logo após o banho, saiu do banheiro apenas com a toalha cobrindo da cintura para baixo, com algumas gostas d'água pelas costas e cabelo molhado, que ficava muito mais bonito, apesar de não estar penteado. Ele foi até seu armário, pegou apenas a calça do pijama, pois estava fazendo muito calor, voltou ao banheiro, vestiu-se e voltou ao quarto sem camisa, enxugando o cabelo. Pendurou a toalha na janela e foi dormir. Hermione não conseguiu deixar de olhá-lo. "Não vou agüentar muito tempo", pensou ela, e se virou para não olhar mais para ele.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**  
_A marca do destino_._  
_

Três dias antes de voltarem à Hogwarts. Harry estava sentado no sofá da sala jogando xadrez bruxo com Rony. Hermione, de repente, desceu as escadas correndo, indo até a cozinha, onde estava a Sra. Weasley. Ela lançou um olhar de desprezo para Harry, mas logo voltou seu olhar à mulher.

- Sra. Weasley, tem como me arranjar, por favor, uma faca bem afiada e com ponta, e um pouco de alcóol?!

Harry olhou para ela espantado, _"Para que ela quer uma faca afiada e álcool?! Para coisa boa é que não é..."_

- Mas... para quê você quer essas coisas? Alguma poção ou algo do tipo? Lembre-se que ainda não está em Hogrwarts, mocinha.

- Não se preocupe, n-não é nada demais - Disse ela meio atrapalhada com as palavras.

- Ah... ok - A Sra. Weasley pegou uma faca e um copinho com alcóol, mas ela não estava gostando nem um pouco dessa história - Tome - Disse ela. - E não faça nenhuma besteira.

- Ok.

Hermione pegou o material, subiu correndo as escadas, e trancou-se em seu quarto.

- O que está acontecendo com ela? - Perguntou Rony à Harry - Ela está meio esquisita nesses últimos dias.

- Não tenho a menor idéia. Ela tá meio esquisita mesmo, não fala um piu nas refeições, se tranca no quarto de vez em quando, anda nas nuvens. Ela tá tramando alguma coisa...

Hermione entrou em seu quarto, trancou a porta e pegou a faca._ "Acho que é o melhor que eu posso fazer. Enquanto essa cicatriz estiver comigo, ele estará salvo"_. Ela teria que pensar duas vezes antes de fazê-la. Poderia correr sérios riscos, em um caso extremo, até a morte. Hermione se decidiu, saberia que aquilo doeria muito, muito mesmo, mas não havia outra escolha. Pegou a faca e colocou a ponta da mesma sobre o seu braço esquerdo._ "Tomara que tudo dê certo"_, e começou a escrever em seu braço com a faca. _"Vamos, concentre-se, pense nele"_, dizia para si mesma, e facilmente a imagem de Harry veio a sua cabeça. Escorria muito sangue, ela chorava mas não parou um momento sequer, continuou firme. Escreveu as letras "HP" em seu braço, escorria muito mais sangue agora, havia sido um pouco fundo. Ao acabar pegou o copinho do alcóol e despejou em cima dos cortes. O chão estava com poças de sangue. Ela tentava segurar ao máximo o grito de desespero, de dor, mas não aguentava mais.

Harry ainda estava jogando xadrez bruxo com Rony. Estava tudo silencioso, ouvia apenas o barulho das peças. Harry estava prestes a ganhar, quando de repente uma sensação muito estranha o invadiu e simplesmente ele entregou a dama.

- Anh... Harry, o que foi isso? - Disse Rony, estranhando a jogada dele e tomando a peça do amigo.

- Quê? Anh? - Disse Harry se assustando com o lance de Rony e mechendo uma peça qualquer.

Rony novamente estranhou o movimento e após segundos de reflexão ele disse:

- Cheque mate, Harry! Você perdeu. - Rony começou a arrumar as peças. Aquilo começou a ecoar na sua cabeça, "Cheque mate, Harry! Você perdeu. Cheque mate, Harry. Você perdeu", e ía duminuindo cada vez mais, até que a voz sumiu. Ele balançou a cabeça, voltando ao seu estado normal. Eles escutam Hermione gritando desesperada. Gritava muito alto, e ao mesmo tempo, era muito agudo seu grito. Harry não pensou duas vezes, subiu as escadas correndo para saber o que havia acontecido com ela, e os demais o seguiram.

Chegou na porta... estava trancada.

- HERMIONE, ABRE JÁ ESSA PORTA! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?! - Gritou Harry

- Não vou abrir! - Hermione ainda chorava muito - Saiam daqui todos vocês... SAIAM!

Hermione pegou a toalha do banheiro e enrolou em seu braço para tentar estancar o sangue.

Harry não pensou duas vezes, começou a se jogar contra a porta com todas as forças que ele tinha. Na terceira vez conseguiu derrubar a porta. Caiu feio no chão, e quando se levantou, não conseguiu falar absolutamente nada. O quarto estava cheio sangue, o braço de Hermione enrolado em um tolha e ela ainda chorava muito. Havia uma faca coberta de sangue._ "A faca que ela pegou emprestado da Sra. Weasley"_, pensou. Quando voltou ao seu estado normal perguntou:

- O-o que você fez? - Harry estava pasmo, em estado de choque.

- JÁ MANDEI SAÍREM DAQUI, SAIAM!! - Ela não conseguia falar mais quase nada, estava fraca, estava chorando muito. 

- Vou repetir... O que foi que você fez?

Hermione olhou para ele.

- Não lhe devo satisfações. - Disse ela encarando-o e tentando parar de chorar. O sangue já havia diminuído bastante.

Harry, então, parou de fazer perguntas, sabia que seria inútil perguntar qualquer coisa a ela. Ele foi grosso com ela antes, agora, ela estava sendo do mesmo jeito com ele.

Ele caminhou até ela, que estava sentada na cama. Abaixou-se um pouquinho e falou baixinho:

- Você vem comigo, querendo ou não.

Não deu nem tempo de Hermione levantar a cabeça e Harry já estava pegando ela no colo.

- Sra. Weasley pegue alguma coisa para fazer um curativo nisso. - Disse Harry segurando Hermione nos braços.

- Ok. - E ela saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

- ME LARGA! - Gritava Hermione, e tentava sair dos braços de Harry, mas ele era bem mais forte que ela.

- Não vou te largar, precisa cuidar disso. Não sei porque você fez isso e não quero nem ver o estrago que ficou - Disse Harry, ele viu que a toalha, estava cheia de sangue.

- Não vai ficar sabendo o porquê, e não vai ver de maneira nenhuma. - Disse ela agora mais calma. Já tinha parado de chorar.

Harry parou. Hermione olhou para ele com cara de quem não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Um dia eu saberei porque você fez isso, e... porque eu não posso ver? Tem algo a ver com o seu "amorzinho"? - Disse ele irônico e dando ênfase no "amorzinho", algo que Hermione não gostou nem um pouco.

_"Ah, se você soubesse que você é o meu 'amorzinho'"._

- Vai saber, mas nem tão cedo. E você não pode e nem vai ver... e tem a ver com meu "amorzinho" sim... e daí?! Você não tem nada a ver com isso - Disse ela dando ênfase no "amorzinho" também.

Harry ficou calado, se respondesse algo pioraria mais a situação dele. Começou a andar em direção a sala, onde a Sra. Weasley cuidaria dela. Seguiu calado até lá, Hermione também não falou mais nada. O braço dela ainda estava enrolado com a toalha que já estava com enormes manchas vermelhas, doía e ardia ao mesmo tempo. Ela ainda estava nos braços de Harry.  
O garoto chegou lá em baixo, deitou-a no sofá e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado. Ele olhava para o nada.

A Sra. Weasley logo desceu com os medicamentos necessários. Hermione gemia.

- Estenda seu braço minha querida, por favor. - Pediu a Sra. Weasley, Harry olhava atentamente.

Hermione estendeu o braço com um pouco de dificuldade.

A Sra. Weasley ìa desenrolar a toalha do seu braço, mas logo Hermione interrompeu.

- Não - Disse ela colocando sua mão sobre a da Sra. Weasley, fazendo com que ela parasse. - Harry não pode ver. - Agora Harry olhou para ela - Eu disse que você não veria de maneira nenhuma, não foi? - Disse olhando para o garoto.

- Mas... - Agora foi a Sra. Weasley que interrompeu 

- Harry, ela não quer que você veja, então você não verá - Disse olhando para ele.

Harry saiu bufando. Seus passos estavam pesados, ele estava com muita raiva agora. Rony os esperava lá em cima, em seu quarto. Mas somente Harry subiu.

- E então? - Perguntou Rony curioso.

- Ela não me deixou ver - Disse ele com raiva, deixando-se cair na cama de Gina. Ficou fitando o nada.

- Tem idéia do que seja?

- Mais ou menos... não é certeza, apenas uma hipótese. - Disse ele ainda sem olhar para Rony. 

- Então, fale!

Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento mas logo começou:

- Quando eu abri a porta do quarto dela, a faca que ela pegou emprestada da sua mãe estava toda melada de sangue. - Rony escutava atento - O braço dela estava enrolado por uma toalha já toda manchada. E ela disse pra mim que tinha a ver com o "amorzinho" dela. Então...

- Diz logo!

- Eu acho que ela escreveu o nome ou a inicial do "amorzinho" dela em seu braço com a faca, até sangrar.

- Mas pra quê?! - Perguntou Rony

- Isso eu não sei. - Ele agora estava se sentando na cama.

Ficaram calados por um tempo. Rony logo lembrou-se:

- Mas ela também não pediu emprestado um pouco de alcóol?!

- Ah, foi.

- Mas... pra quê o alcóol?

- Não sei. Vai ver que ela despejou em cima do corte que ela fez, para ficar a cicatriz depois. - Enquanto Harry dizia isso, Rony fazia caras feias, como se estivesse sentindo a dor também. Harry estava morrendo de pena dela, mas não demonstraria isso de jeito nenhum

- Boa hipótese. Vamos bolar um plano então, para descobrir quem é o garoto.

- Ótimo. Se for mesmo isso que eu disse, depois de 2 semanas mais ou menos, já vai tá a cicatriz, e vai demorar um bom tempo para ela sair do braço de Hermione.

Hermione ainda segurava a mão da Sra. Weasley para ela não desenrolar a tolha de seu braço.

- Eu não deveria deixar nem você ver... - Começou ela - Mas, já que tem que fazer o curativo, é o jeito né? - Disse ela. Não queria que ninguém visse seu braço.

- É. Preciso ver o estrago que está aí.

A Sra. Weasley começou a desenrolar a toalha. Ficou em estado de choque ao ver o que tinha em seu braço. Estava escito "HP". O sangue já estava um pouco coagulado, o que tornou difícil a retirada do mesmo. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu limpar tudo, via-se claramente o que estava ali. A Sra. Weasley não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu disse para você não fazer nenhuma besteira - Disse a Sra. Weasley chateada.

- Isso nunca foi, e nunca será uma besteira. - Disse Hermione séria. 

- Então como... - Mas foi interrompida por Hermione. 

- Não posso explicar nada para ninguém, apenas saiba que isso não uma é nenhuma besteira, depois você saberá porquê. - Disse Hermione agora olhando para a Sra. Weasley.

A Sra. Weasley ficou pensativa por um tempo. De repente seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão de alegria. Agora que ela tinha entendido o que era aquilo._ "HP Harry Potter"_, pensou ela. Hermione olhou para ela, não estava entendendo nada.

- Por quê?! - Perguntou a Sra. Weasley

- Por quê... por quê o quê?

A Sra. Weasley olhou para ela como se dissesse: "Você não me engana não, mocinha".

Hermione entendeu. A Sra. Weasley concerteza sabia o que significava "HP".

- Porque não falou nada para ele?!

Hermione permaneceu calada.

- Estou te fazendo uma pergunta.

- Apenas faça meu curativo, não quero conversar com ninguém. - Disse a garota de pouco caso. Não olhava para a Sra. Weasley.  
- Mas depois eu quero explicações... - A Sra. Weasley nem acabou de falar e Hermione foi logo respondendo.

- Desculpe o jeito que estou falando mas, não vou explicar nada para ninguém, já disse. Quero apenas que faça meu curativo, e se não quiser fazer, deixe que eu mesmo faço. - Disse ela ficando irritada já.

A Sra. Weasley se calou. Sabia o que Hermione estava sentindo. Não queria falar com ninguém. Apenas continuou fazendo o curativo nela. Passou uma pomada geladinha que fazia melhorar mais rápido, cobriu com gazes, e passou esparadrapo por cima de tudo, no final pegou um spray e passou ao redor do curativo, era para não sentir muitas dores. A Sra. Weasley havia aprendido aquilo tudo nas férias, numa "escola" de medicamentos trouxas.  
Hermione sempre dava um gritos como: "Aaai", "Isso dói", "Tá ardendoooo", mas depois passava.

- Pronto - Disse finalmente a Sra. Weasley.

- Obrigada - Disse Hermione dando um sorriso para ela. _"Foi até bom porque cobriu o corte todo, então não vou precisar ter o trabalho de ficar cobrindo isso"_, pensou ela.

A garota ainda estava sentada, a Sra. Weasley foi saíndo mas ela a chamou:

- Sra. Weasley...

- Sim - Disse ela se virando.

- Não comente com ninguém sobre o que tem no meu braço, por favor, não quero ninguém me enchendo de perguntas sobre isso, e também, porque é um segredo meu, ok?

- Ok, não comentarei com ninguém, eu prometo. - Disse ela dando um sorriso para Hermione

- Obrigada. - Hermione retribuiu o sorriso e a Sra. Weasley subiu.

- Então o plano é o seguinte: Quando estivermos em Hogwarts, você vai chamar ela para dar um passeio, enquanto eu pego um dos livros dela e levo para o dormitório para dar uma olhada. Quando você voltar, você vai carregar os livros até o pé da escada do dormitório feminino, e entregar apenas quando ela estiver entrando. Assim que ela entrar, você vai sair correndo para o dormitorio masculino, para ela não te encontrar no meio do caminho, pois com certeza quando ela for guardar seus livros, vai sentir falta de um deles e sairá desesperada à procura dele. Quando ela descer vai me encontar lá embaixo segurando o livro dela. Depois deixa que eu me viro com ela lá. Tudo certo? - Concluiu Harry.

- Tudo certo. - Disse Rony. - Mas isso só vai funcionar se sua hipótese estiver 100 correta.

- Não custa nada tentar não é? Não temos nada a perder... - Mas Rony logo interrompeu

- Apenas a amizade dela... - Disse com um tom de voz fraco.

Harry pensou por um momento. _"Hermione não iria gostar nem um pouco de saber que eu vi o seu livro"_

- Precisamos correr esse risco. - Disse ele - Ainda está comigo? 

- Não sei cara, você sabe que eu sou apaixonado por ela, e... - Rony pensou um pouco - Ok, estou com você - Disse ele ainda em dúvida.

- Rony, se não quiser não precisa, eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

- Não, eu vou com você - E abriu um sorriso para Harry.

- Ah, agora me conta. Vocês estão namorando? Como foi a conversa? - Perguntou Harry mesmo sabendo de tudo. Por mais que ele acreditasse no amigo, queria ter certeza de que Rony não mentiria para ele.

E Rony contou tudo detalhadamente, do jeito que ocorreu, nada a mais, nada a menos.

Harry ficou feliz, agora confiava mais ainda no amigo.

- Mas ela não disse quem era o garoto não?! - Perguntou Harry.

- Não, disse que no momento certo eu saberia.

- Pois é, ela me disse a mesma coisa outra dia.

Estavam conversando quando escutaram alguém subir as escadas, provavelmente seria Hermione indo para o quarto dela e de Harry.

- Vamos atrás dela... - Disse Rony se levantando, mas foi interrompido por Harry segurando seu braço.

- Não, é melhor não. Deixa ela sozinha. Se ela quisesse falar com a gente ela teria vindo aqui.

- Ok - Disse Rony se sentando de novo. 

Hermione entrou no seu quarto e se deitou, estava muito cansada e seu braço doía._ "Ótimo, fiz a 1ª parte"_, pensava ela. Estava com muito medo que a Sra. Weasley contasse algo para Harry. _"Um dia ele verá essa cicatriz...como explicarei para ele?! Ele ficará com raiva por eu não ter contado tudo para ele, antes. E como falarei com ele sobre o que sinto?! Se eu conseguir falar...não sei se tenho coragem para isso"_, Hermione pensava, mas não conseguia encontrar respostas.

- Eu vou subir. Vou ver se Hermione não está fazendo mais nenhuma besteira. - Disse Harry divertido.

- Ok, é melhor mesmo. - Disse Rony.

Harry estava subindo as escadas, quando se lembrou de algo. Desceu-as correndo e foi em direção a cozinha. Encontrou e Sra. Weasley preparando o jantar.

- Olá Harry. - Disse ela sorrindo para ele.

- Oi...err, Sra. Weasley - Ela se virou para ele novamente -, o que tinha no braço de Hermione? - Perguntou ele curioso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.   
Ela ficou calada por um tempo._ "Eu falo, ou não falo?! Não... Hermione pediu para não falar, terei que arranjar um desculpa"_, pensou ela.

- Ela estava tentando fazer um tipo de poção, mas acabou se cortando. Foi pouca coisa, não de preocupe. - Disse ela meio nervosa.

- Não minta para mim Sra. Weasley, sei muito bem que não foi isso. E se ela tivesse se cortado "sem querer", não teria sangrado tanto. - Disse Harry sério.

- Harry, querido, não se preocupe com isso... - Mas foi interrompida por Harry.

- Me preocupo sim, e você sabe muito bem porquê. - Disse ele encarando-a.

- Ok, vou te contar tudo o que sei. - Começou ela - Hermione escreveu umas letras no seu braço, por algum motivo que eu não sei qual é. E quando você descobrir qual foi motivo por favor me avise.

- Hmm... Ok, investigarei sobre o caso. E muito obrigado pela informação. 

- De nada.

- Ah, Harry. - Ele se virou para ela - O casamento será amanhã pela noite. Amanhã de manhã iremos comprar nossas roupas.

- Ah, ok. 

Encerrando a conversa ele subiu._ "Ela escreveu algumas letras...então não foi apenas uma. Ou um nome, ou iniciais de nome e sobrenome"._ Pensando nisso, sua mente começou a entrar em guerra novamente:

_- Viu seu otário. HP. Não está óbvio para você?! - Disse a voz que Harry odiava ouvir.  
- Não está óbvio não. Pode ser qualquer nome pequeno, ou qualquer inicial. - Disse Harry com raiva. - Tem o Rony... - Mas foi interrompido  
- o Rony... ela não quer, esqueceu do que aconteceu agora a pouco?  
- Ah é... mas agora chega, já cansei de você.  
- Apenas escreva o que eu digo, é você sim._

Harry encerrou outra briga com sua mente. A casa estava silenciosa. Rony provavelmente adormecera. No caminho encontrou Gina descendo as escadas indo ajudar a sua mãe no jantar.

Harry entrou no seu quarto.

Hermione, quando percebeu que alguém estava entrando, fechou os olhos e fingiu que estava dormindo.

Ele passou pela cama de Hermione, olhou de esgueira para ela, e viu que a mesma estava dormindo, ou pelo menos ele achava que estava. Deitou-se em sua cama e resolveu ficar ali até a hora do jantar._ "Como vou fazer as pazes com Hermione? O casamento será amanhã e eu irei com ela"_. Ele adormeceu, estava cansado, o dia tinha sido muito agitado para ele.

Hermione saiu do quarto. A Sra. Weasley estava os chamando para jantar.

- Psiu, não grite! - Disse ela descendo as escadas, e indo em direção a cozinha. - Harry está dormindo, acho que ele está muito cansado. 

- Vá chamá-lo, estamos esperando apenas por ele para jantarmos.

- Não, deixa ele dormir. Quando acordar, ele come alguma coisa.

- Ok. - Disse a Sra. Weasley 

Se sentaram e comeram normalmente. Todos conversavam alegremente e riam bastante.

- Ah, Hermione. - Disse a Sra. Weasley. A garota se virou para ela. - O casamento de Gui e Fleur será amanhã pela noite. De manhã sairemos para comprar nossas roupas.

- Ok.

Nesse momento Hermione se lembrou que iria com Harry, e não ficou nem um pouco feliz ao lembrar que estava brigada com ele.

Ela foi até a cozinha, preparou um sanduíche e pegou um pouco de chocolate quente. Subiu para o quarto dela e deixou o lanche ao lado da cama de Harry, em uma mesinha de cabeceira. Ficou o observando por um tempo e falou baixinho:

- Ah, Harry... se você soubesse o que eu sinto por você. - Disse ela sonhadora.

No momento Harry se virou.

- Falou alguma coisa? - Ele estava acordado e escutou perfeitamente o que Hermione havia dito.

Ela se apavorou por dentro. Tinha que dar uma desculpa e rápido.

- N-nada, estava apenas pensando alto, só isso. - Disse ela se sentando em sua cama e pegando um livro.

- Ah, tá. - Ele se virou para o outro lado novamente.

Sua mente, novamente:

_- Viu?! Viu?! Acho que você escutou perfeitamente o que ela disse. Aí está a prova. - Era aquela voz novamente que insistia em discutir com Harry.  
- Escutei sim, e daí?! Isso não prova nada, pode ser qualquer sentimento...  
- Não pode ser qualquer sentimento, não viu o tom que ela falava?! Um tom de sonhadora.  
- Ah, cala a boca. - Harry já estava cheio disso._

Harry por um momento quis conversar com Hermione, mas ela não aceitaria.  
_"Ele não acreditou"_, pensou ela. Abriu o livro e começou a ler. Harry viu o pratinho com o sanduíche sobre a mesinha ao lado da sua cama, pegou.

- Obrigado. - Deu uma mordida no sanduíche. 

Hermione por um momento hesitou em responder:

- De nada - Disse ela ainda olhando para o livro.

Harry comeu tudo. Desceu, deixou o prato e o copo na cozinha e foi assistir televisão com os Weasleys. Já eram 11:00 da noite.

- Sem sono, querido? - Perguntou a Sra. Weasley quando ele se sentou junto a ela.

- Acabei de acordar.

- O que está acontecendo entre você e a Mione? - Perguntou a Sra. Weasley baixinho, para que somente Harry conseguisse ouvir.

- Foi uma só briguinha, nada demais. - Respondeu Harry no mesmo tom.

- Vocês não conversam, não olham um na cara do outro e não querem chegar nem perto um do outro, e você fala que isso é apenas uma briguinha? Imagine como seria uma briga feia. Se um não morresse, sairia no mínimo com ferimentos graves. - Disse a Sra. Weasley em tom de deboche.

Harry riu.

- Ok. Então como a Sra. classificaria a nossa briga? - Perguntou Harry.

- Bem, nos índices normais de brigas, seria uma briga "quase" feia.

- Ok, então. Eu tive uma briga "quase" feia com a Mione. - Disse ele rindo.

- Posso saber o motivo?

- Sabe... nem eu sei direito. - Disse Harry.

- Então, por quê você não tenta falar com ela?

- Eu já tentei, mas sempre que eu vou falar, algo me diz que ela não aceitará conversar comigo. - Disse ele triste.

- Bom, se você acha que é melhor assim...

- Preciso dar tempo ao tempo, e ver no que vai dar. - Disse pensativo

Os dois não falaram mais nada. Ficaram apenas assistindo um filme que estava passando na televisão. Harry colocou o cotovelo no braço do sofá, apoiou sua cabeça na mão do mesmo e adormeceu.

Hermione ainda estava lendo seu livro, dentro de seu quarto, mas sua cabeça literalmente não estava lá, estava em Harry, ela só conseguia pensar nele, nada mais que ele. Ela se perguntava por quê estava brigada com ele. Ela podia muito bem chamá-lo para conversar e resolver logo tudo. Mas não... não conseguia, não podia, não queria. Fechou o livro, colocou-o na mesinha ao lado seu sua cama e tentou dormir. Não adiantava tentar ler, Harry sempre conseguia invadir sua cabeça de uma forma ou de outra.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**  
_Madame Malkin_._  
_

- Harry! Harry! Acorda, Harry! - Pediu Rony, balançando-o.

- Anh? Quê? - Harry abriu os olhos, parecia que ainda estava dormindo.

- Venha tomar café! Precisamos sair para comprar nossas roupas, lembra-se? Casamento de Gui e Fleur.

- Ah, é. Me lembro.

- Como você conseguiu dormir aqui? Faz um calor enorme. - Resmugou Rony

- Que horas são? 

- 8:17 da manhã. Vamos logo!

Harry se sentou no sofá, balançou a cabeça e tentou arrumar seus cabelos, que estavam completamente em pé.

Tomou café bem rápido, vestiu outra roupa e foram ao Beco Diagonal. O garoto passou primeiro em Gringotes para pegar dinheiro, queria ajudar a pagar as roupas.

- Harry, realmente não precisava. - Disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Claro que precisava... e ainda precisa. Não vou deixar você pagar tudo isso sozinha.

- Mas... - Harry lançou um olhar incisivo para ela. - Ok, você venceu.

- Ótimo! Então vamos logo.

Entraram na Madame Malkin. Não estava cheio, haviam no máximo 4 pessoas lá.

- Boa dia! Posso ajudá-los? - Perguntou uma mulher que estava no balcão.   
Hermione não entrou. Ficou do lado de fora olhando a vitrine. Haviam vestidos simples, dentro da loja os vestidos eram melhores, mas ela não queria um mais caro, pois era a Sra. Weasley quem iria pagar.

- Sim. Gostaria de roupas para casamento.

- Podem escolher. - E apontou para um lado da loja que haviam apenas roupas para casamento.

- Obrigada. - Disse a Sra. Weasley se dirigindo para o canto da loja.

Hermione entrou. Já sabia o vestido que queria. Era um vestido simples, azul-claro, que ía até um pouco acima dos pés e com poucos babados.

- Moça, eu vou querer aquele vestido ali. - Disse apontando para o vestido da vitrine.

Não deu tempo da mulher falar nada. Harry se intrometeu.

- Pegue o melhor vestido da loja e a faça experimentar, por favor. - Disse Harry indo na direção delas e jogando um saquinho roxo em cima do balcão. Hermione escutou apenas uns estralinhos, o que a fez pensar quem eram moedas, e ela estava certa, era um saquinho cheio de moedas. A garota olhou para Harry, sem entender nada. A mulher rapidamente mirou o saquinho e ficou fascinada com o volume que as moedas faziam.

- Sim Sr. - Disse a mulher já saindo para pegar o vestido.

- Não! Vou querer aquele vestido. - Disse apontando novamente para a vitrine.

A mulher já estava voltando, mas logo Harry tratou de resolver a situação.

- Não, pode ir pegar o vestido. Eu me viro com ela. É apenas mais um dos 'showzinhos' que ela faz, não se preocupe. - Disse divertido.

Quando a mulher saiu, Hermione começou os protestos:

- Eu NÃO vou querer esse vestido, eu NÃO vou vestir esse vestido e você NÃO vai pagar esse vestido para mim. E eu NÃO estou fazendo 'showzinho'. Entendeu? - Disse ela quase gritando.

- Não, não entendi não. E você está fazendo 'showzinho' sim. Um rapaz está lhe querendo pagar um vestido e você fica gritando aí. Eu considero isso um showzinho. - Disse ele totalmente calmo, de braços cruzados, mas bem divertido. 

Hermione já estava ficando irritada. Era impressionante como Harry conseguia mudar rapidamente de temperamento, e era isso que estava deixando Hermione irritada. Primeiro ele diz que quer ficar longe dela e depois quer pagar um vestido para ir ao um casamento._ Garotos... quem os entende?_. Ela não tinha escolha... discutir com Harry era uma das coisas que ela não conseguia sair vitoriosa.

- Gostaria de experimentar o vestido? - Perguntou a mulher vindo na direção dos dois.

- Não, obrigada. Em casa eu experimento. - Disse ela de pouco caso.

- Claro que sim. Precisa ver se ficou bom. - Disse Harry se intrometendo novamente. Hermione lançou um olhar incisivo para ele, como se dissesse: _Seu idiota_. Harry, ao contrário, retribuiu com um sorriso cínico que poderia significar um:_ De nada._

Hermione passou pelo balcão e andou por um corredor estreito. Haviam duas portas ao lado esquerdo. Harry a observou entrar e depois virou para olhar a rua, ficando apoiado no balcão com os cotovelos.

Hermione ia entrar no provador.

- Ele é seu namorado? - Perguntou hesitante.

Hermione parou e virou vagarosamente.

- O que disse? - Perguntou sem entender.

A mulher se apavorou. A expressão de Hermione dava medo. Achou melhor não ter feito aquela pergunta.

- Aquele garoto... ele é seu namorado?

- Não. - Disse ela curta e grossa, e se virou para a porta novamente.

Quando ía entrar a mulher falou novamente: 

- Um parente, um amigo...? - Perguntou hesitando novamente. 

Hermione se virou. Estava com uma expressão de como se perguntasse:_ O que você quer?_

- Não, não é nada disso. Ele é um_ idiota_! - A briga dos dois passou como o trailer de um filme em sua cabeça. Ela não queria mais se lembrar disso mas não tinha como evitar.

- Eu não chamaria de idiota o garoto que quisesse pagar o melhor vestido da loja para mim. - Disse a mulher divertida.

Hermione estava ficando irritada.

- Primeiro: eu não quero esse vestido que ele quer me pagar. Se ele quer pagar para mim, o problema é dele. Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Segundo: ele é um idiota, sim! E terceiro: eu não quero nada que venha de Harry James Potter. Entendeu? - Disse ela quase gritando.

- Tá bom. Mas vocês dois formariam um belo casal. São tão lindos. - Disse a mulher sonhadora, o que fez Hermione se lembrar de Luna.

- Que seja. - Disse Hermione se virando para entrar no provador.

- Mas... espera aí, um minuto. Você disse Harry James Potter?

Hermione se virou novamente._ Meu Deus!_, pensava ela.

- Disse sim. Harry James Potter, algum problema? - Perguntou ela sem entender.

- Merlin! - A mulher andou um pouco para frente e esticou a cabeça para olhar para Harry, que estava de costas. - É ele mesmo!

- Quem você achava que fosse? - Perguntou Hermione irônica.

- Ele está diferente. - Disse ela ainda olhando para Harry. - Cresceu, está mais bonito.

Hermione balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, era uma coisa tão óbvia.

- Está diferente mesmo. Virou um idiota. 

- O conhece há muito tempo? - Perguntou a mulher se virando para Hermione.

A garota se assustou. A mulher queria saber de tudo agora. Estava parecendo mais um interrogatório. Queria saber da vida pessoal dela.

- 5 anos. - Disse hesitante. Estava com 'medo' das próximas perguntas.

- Nossa! Deve ser uma honra tê-lo como amigo. E eu acho que ele está é gostando de você.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha._ Essa mulher é louca?_, pensava ela. Primeiro fazia um interrogatório, depois ficava dizendo coisas sem sentido, só podia ser. Hermione achou melhor fugir do assunto.

- Vou experimentar o vestido. - Disse ela já entrando no provador. Se vestiu bem rápido. Olhou no espelho, era realmente bonito. Abriu a porta, mas ficou dentro do provador, fazendo com que só a mulher visse, e Harry, se virasse para olhar, não conseguiria ver.

A mulher olhou Hermione de baixo para cima. Ficou encantada.

- Esplêndido! Está linda.

- Obrigada. - Hermione entrou no provador e começou a tirar o vestido.

- Harry, onde Hermione está? - Perguntou a Sra. Weasley se juntando a ele.

- Ah, ela deve estar experimentando o vestido. 

- Qual ela escolheu? - Perguntou a Sra. Weasley preocupada com o preço.

- Não sei.

- Como não sabe? Você não viu qual foi?

- Eu pedi para a mulher pegar o melhor vestido da loja. Eu não vi qual foi. Hermione deve estar experimentando agora.

- O quê? O melhor da loja?

- Ah, não se preocupe. Sou eu que vou pagar.

-Ah, ok. - Disse a Sra. Weasley voltando para onde os outros estavam.

Hermione saiu do provador com o vestido nas mãos.

- E então? Vai levar? - Perguntou a mulher esperançosa.

- É o jeito né. - Disse ela olhando em seguida para Harry que continuava de costas.

A mulher pegou o vestido e se dirigiu para uma parte atrás da loja, escura. Hermione novamente percorreu o corredor estreito, passou pelo balcão e por Harry.

- Gostou do vestido? - Perguntou o garoto sem olhar para ela, ainda estava olhando para frente.

Hermione nem fez questão de responder, passou direto em direção a Sra. Weasley. Harry correu na direção dela.

- Hey, hey, hey! Te fiz uma pergunta. - Disse ele virando-a pelo braço.

Hermione o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Bom, Harry - começou ela calma e seca -, deixa eu te refrescar a memória. - Continuou ela soltando-se bruscamente da mão de Harry. - Você há alguns dias atrás disse aos berros que precisava ficar longe de mim - Disse dando ênfase no "precisava ficar longe de mim" -, e agora você me paga um vestido sem eu querer e tem a cara de pau de perguntar se eu gostei?! Bom, incluíndo que vem de você... eu odiei. Respondida sua pergunta? - Harry permaneceu calado e abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Hermione agora tinha razão. Ela ficou observando-o por alguns segundos. - Não chore sobre o leite derramado. - Concluiu ela agora meio triste. Pegou pesado com ele.

Hermione saiu da loja, encostou-se no muro da mesma, cruzou os braços e ficou esperando o resto do pessoal sair.

- Aqui está. - Disse a mulher do balcão, indo na direção de Harry, e entregando-lhe um saco um pouco grande com o vestido dentro. 

- Pegue o que for preciso. - Disse pegando o saco com o vestido e apontando para o saquinho de moedas em cima do balcão. 

A mulher pegou um pouco menos da metade das moedas.

- Obrigada. - Disse a mulher.

- De nada. - Disse Harry com um sorriso no rosto.

Pegou o resto das moedas e colocou o saquinho no bolso.

- Vai ficar sozinha aqui fora? - Perguntou Rony indo na direção de Hermione.

- Ai que susto, Rony! - Disse ela virando-se para ele.

- Ah, te vi sozinha aqui fora, resolvi te chamar pra dar uma volta. Vamos? - Perguntou ele.

- Claro! - Disse ela sorrindo.

Foram andando sem saber para aonde queriam ir. Passaram por algumas lojas, Hermione ainda parou para ver as corujas na vitrine de uma loja. Foram lá no "Gemialidades Weasley".

- Oi Fred, oi Jorge. - Disse Rony entrando na loja. Não havia nenhum cliente.

- Oi maninho. - Disseram os dois em coro.

- Olá garotos. - Disse Hermione.

- Oi. - Disseram os dois novamente em coro.

- Vocês estão namorando? - Perguntou Fred surpreso.

Hermione que olhava toda a loja, voltou-se para Fred.

- Não... não! - Disse Rony.

- Andando juntos no Beco Diagonal. Quem não vai achar? - Agora foi Jorge.

- É porque a mamãe ainda tá comprando o vestido da Gina. Aí não tinha nada o que fazer lá, então decidi dar uma volta, mas a Mione tava lá fora sozinha, então chamei ela. - Disse Rony como se não fosse óbvio.

- Ah, ok. Vão querer alguma coisa? - Perguntou Fred.

- Não, não. Nós estamos apenas passeando. - Disse Hermione. - Vamos Rony? Acho que sua mãe deve estar procurando pela gente. - Disse ela virado-se para Rony.

- Ok, é melhor mesmo. Ah, a propósito, mamãe já comprou suas vestes. Esperamos vocês por lá, hein? - Disse Rony para os gêmeos.

- Aonde? - Perguntou Fred confuso.

- Ela não te avisou? O casamento de Gui e Fleur. - Disse Rony. 

- Não, avisou não. - Disse Jorge.

Hermione ficou pensativa por um tempo. Seu braço começou a latejar, mas rapidamente parou.

- Ok, então está avisado. Apareçam por lá. 19:00 horas. - Disse Rony.

- Ok. - Disseram os gêmeos em coro.

- Vamos? - Perguntou Rony virando-se para Hermione. Não obteu resposta. - Mione! 

- Anh? Oi. - Disse ela confusa.

- Vamos? - Perguntou Rony novamente.

- Ah, claro.

- Até logo. - Disse hermione parou os gêmeos.

- Tchau. - Disse Rony. 

- Até. - Disseram os dois.

Saíram da loja.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Rony preocupado com a amiga.

- Estou. - Disse Hermione olhando para frente.

- Err... Mione, que é que está rolando entre você e o Harry? - Perguntou Rony hesitante.

- Nada, por quê? - Perguntou ela.

- Por favor, não minta para mim.

- Você viu?

- A discussão de vocês dois na loja? Acho que todos que estavam lá viram. - Disse ele calmo

- Estamos brigados. - Disse ela meio triste.

- Posso saber o motivo? - Perguntou Rony curioso.

- Pergunta pra ele. Ele sabe muito melhor que eu. - Disse ela.

- Ok.

Não falaram mais nada durante o percusso de volta. Hermione observava cada loja que passavam. Rony, por outro lado, olhava apenas para frente.

- Aonde vocês estavam? - Perguntou a Sra. Weasley quando viu os dois entrando na loja.

- Saímos para dar uma volta enquanto você escolhia o vestido da Gina. - Disse Rony.

Harry olhou rapidamente para os dois. Bateu ciúmes.

- Ah, ok. - Disse a Sra. Weasley. - Bom, já compramos tudo. Gina demorou para escolher o vestido dela, mas escolheu.

- Já pagou? - Perguntou Harry.

- Não. A moça que nos atendeu foi ver quanto deu. - Disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Aqui está. - Disse outra mulher indo na direção deles. Entregou para a Sra. Weasley 3 sacos grandes. - Deu G$90.

Harry colocou a mão no bolso, retirou o saquinho com as moedas e jogou-as no balcão.

- Fique com o troco. - Disse ele. - Agora, vamos? - Disse ele virando-se para a Sra. Weasley.

- Claro que não. - Todos olharam para ela. - Você não vai pagar tudo isso sozinho. - Protestou ela.

- Ok. - Harry pegou as sacolas da mão da Sra. Weasley e foi empurrando ela para fora da loja, enquanto ela protestava. Rony e Gina riram. Hermione, por outro lado, achou uma completa infantilidade._ Se ele está tentando fazer as pazes comigo desse jeito, não está conseguindo_, pensava ela.

A Sra. Weasley logo parou os protestos, porque ela sabia que com Harry não podia se discutir, ele não mudava de opnião nunca. Harry foi levando as sacolas. Foram até as Gemialidades Weasley.

- Olá, queridos! - Falou a Sra. Weasley entrando na pequena loja.

- Oi mãe. - Falaram os dois.

- Por quê não nos avisou sobre o casamento de Gui e Fleur? - Perguntou Fred colocando sobre uma estante atrás dele um pote grande, transparente.

- Bom, estou aqui para isso, mas vejo que já sabem.

- Os garotos vinheram aqui agora há pouco e nos contaram. - Disse Jorge apontando para dois que estavam lado a lado, Rony e Hermione. 

- Então, espero vocês lá. Ah, podemos usar a lareira de vocês, para irmos para casa? É mais rápido. - Pediu a Sra. Weasley.

- Ah, claro. Na estante ao lado tem um pote com pó de flu. - Disse apontando para a estante ao lado da lareira. - Acabamos de renovar o estoque daqui. - Finalizou Fred.

- Obrigada. Vamos pessoal. - Disse indo na direção da lareira.

Os garotos a seguiram. A Sra. Weasley parou em frente a estante, pegou o pote e abriu. Cada um pegou um pouco do pó. A Sra. Weasley devolveu o pote para a estante.

- Toca. - Disse ela jogando o pó na lareira, uma chama verde rapidamente apareceu e ela sumiu.

Gina e Rony fizeram o mesmo.

- Primeiro as damas. - Disse Harry estendendo a mão para frente.

Hermione nem ligou. Ignorou-o.

- Toca. - Disse ela, rapidamente desapareceu com as chamas verdes.

- Você é difícil hein, garota. - Disse ele para si mesmo quando Hermione saiu. - Toca! - Disse jogando o pó na lareira e sumiu.

A Sra. Weasley foi preparar o almoço.

- Mione, vem cá. - Chamou Rony. - A gente precisa conversar.

- Ok. - Disse ela hesitante.

- Vamos mais pra lá. - Disse apontando para um canto do gramado mais longe da casa.

- Sra. Weasley, onde coloco as roupas? - Perguntou Harry.

- Me dê aqui, por favor. Vou deixar nos quartos. - Harry entregou as compras para ela. 

A mulher subiu.

- Harry, podemos conversar? Preciso saber mais sobre mim. - Pediu Gina sorrindo.

- Ah, claro. - Disse ele se sentando no sofá. - Sente-se.

Gina se sentou e logo começou:

- Bom, Rony me contou que estudamos em Ho-Hograts.

- Hogwarts. - Disse Harry rindo.

- É, isso mesmo. E também, que tem gente lá que não gosta da gente. - Disse ela fazendo uma careta.

- Infelizmente.

- É um tal de Draco Malfoy, né? 

- É. - Disse Harry com desprezo.

- Lá em Hogwarts, a divisão das turmas são feitas com uns nomes estranhos. - Comentou Gina.

- Grifinória, Soncerina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. - Disse Harry paciente.

- E nós estamos em qual turma?

- Bom, não é bem uma "turma"... denominamos "casas", e nós estamos na Grifinória.

- Ah, ok. Rony não me explica as coisas direito. - Harry riu.

Hermione e Rony se sentaram em baixo de uma árvore uma pouco mais afastada da casa.

- Então... o que quer conversar comigo? - Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

Rony ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Hermione o olhou como se dissesse: _Vamos, fale._

- É porque, eu não estou mais agüentando isso. - Hermione estava sem entender. - Se você pelo menos me contasse que é o "garoto misterioso".

- "Garoto Misterioso"? - Perguntou Hermione rindo do comentário de Rony.

- É, foi uma denominação que eu e Harry demos para o garoto que você gosta.

- Ah. Bom, Rony, já conversei com você sobre isso, não foi? - Rony assentiu com a cabeça. - Então, vou te explicar de novo. Não posso te contar agora, e você já sabe disso. Eu te conto depois que eu contar pra ele, ok?

- Então, por quê você não conta logo para ele, por carta, sei lá, fala com ele direitinho, para me contar logo, porque eu não estou mais agüentando isso!

- Rony, não é o momento certo. Não sei se ele gosta de mim.

- Hermione, me poupe. Quem não gostaria de você?

- Todo mundo. Você é o único que gosta. - Disse ela o mais calma possível, não queria outra briga. Rony ficou calado.

- Eu queria ficar com você pelo menos para você tentar esquecer o garoto. Você me disse uma vez que queria esquecê-lo. Eu ficaria feliz, mesmo você não gostando de mim do jeito que eu gosto de você... mas eu ficaria feliz. - Disse ele triste com a cabeça uma pouco baixa.

- Rony, eu nunca ficaria com você desse jeito! Posso até deixar você triste agora, mas eu não posso! Se for para esquecer o garoto, eu esqueço sozinha, não usando melhor amigo. - Disse ela com raiva do comentário de Rony.

- Mas... - Disse ele levantando a cabeça, mas foi interrompido por Hermione.

- Mas nada, Ronald. _Você_ poderia até ficar feliz, mas _eu_ não ficaria nem um pouco.

- Eu queria saber ao menos quem é. Por favor, eu guardo segredo. - Implorou ele.

- Já disse que não.

- É de Hogwarts?

- Não vou dizer. - Disse ela cruzando os braços.

- Me diz só se é de Hogwarts. - Pediu ele juntando as mãos.

- Não vou dizer. - Disse ela balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Tá, então me diz pelo menos se é do mundo bruxo.

Hermione hesitou por um momento. _O mundo bruxo é muito grande, ele não vai descobrir_, pensou ela.

- Ok... é do mundo bruxo sim.

- Ah, já sei quem é. - Disse ele ficando triste.

- Sabe? Tem certeza que sabe? Eu só disse que é do mundo bruxo e você já sabe quem é? - Perguntou ela erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Victor Krum... - Disse ele com nojo.

Hermione riu. Encostou na árvore, ainda rindo. Rony olhava para ela encantado. _Como ela é linda_, pensava ele. Hermione foi se recuperando. Ela continuou encostada na árvore.

- Qual a graça? - Perguntou Rony.

- Qual a graça?! - Ela deu uma pequena pausa. - Você ainda pergunta qual a graça?

- Sim...

- Victor Krum, Rony? Por Merlin. Você viaja hein, garoto?

- Não é ele? - Perguntou Rony confuso.

- Não, Rony. Não é ele, não.

- E aquela carta que você mandou para ele ano passado?

- Ah Rony, se eu gostasse de todos os garotos que eu já mandei carta grande, eu gostava de praticamente todos os meus amigos. - Disse ela como se fosse óbvio. - Aquela foi só uma carta de amigo. Estava com saudades dele, só isso, nada demais.

- Nada demais?! - Perguntou Rony incrédulo.

- É, nada demais. Perguntei apenas como estavam as coisas por lá, disse que estava com saudades... ah, não me lembro de tudo agora. 

- Ok. É do mundo bruxo e não é o Krum. - Disse ele levando a mão ao queixo e ficou pensativo. - Eu descubro quem é.

- Boa sorte... eu acho que você vai precisar. - Disse Hermione zoando com a cara dele.

A imagem de Harry logo veio a cabeça de Rony._ Não, não é o Harry_, pensou ele.

- Bom, vamos né. Já falei demais e estou morrendo de fome. - Disse ela se levantando e puxou Rony pela mão.

- Ok. - Disse ele se levantando também. 

Rony voltou em silêncio, consegui-se ver claramente a expressão em seu rosto de tristeza e ao mesmo tempo desapontamento. Todos sentaram-se á mesa.

- Adivinhem o que teremos hoje... - Disse a Sra. Weasley saindo da cozinha com uma luva de cozinha e segurando uma panela enorme. Ela colocou a panela no centro da mesa. - Macarronada!

Todos esperavam que Rony fizesse um comentário do tipo: Que cheiro bom; Que delícia; Que fome; Mas ele não falou nada e não demonstrou nem um pouco de interesse na comida, isso queria dizer que ele estava realmente mal... "comida" era o assunto que ele mais gostava.

Todos se serviram. Rony se serviu por último. Acabaram de comer e a Sra. já foi perguntando:

- De que horas vocês começarão a se arrumar?

- Eu já estou indo. - Disse Hermione.

Ela saiu de sua cadeira, deixou o prato e o copo na cozinha e se dirigiu a escada. 

- Já? São 12:45 e você já vai se arrumar? O casamento começa ás 19:00. - Disse a Sra. Weasley recolhendo as pratinhos da mesa.

- Eu sei. Demoro para me arrumar. - E subiu.

- Garotas. - Disse Rony. Harry riu.

- Vou me deitar no seu quarto, Rony. Hermione vai se arrumar, não vai me querer lá dentro. - Disse ele em tom de deboche. E subiu.

- Ok.

Gina foi dar uma olhada na casa toda.

Harry entrou no quarto e se deitou. Queria tirar um cochilo antes de virar a noite no casamento. Rony entrou logo em seguida e se jogou na cama ao lado.

- Não é o Krum.

- Anh? - Perguntou Harry levantando um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- O "garoto misterioso"... não é o Krum e é do mundo bruxo. - Completou Rony.

- Ah. - Disse ele deixando sua cabeça cair no travesseiro. Bom, se ele ficou feliz? Não... nada faria ele mudar sua opnião de achar que nunca seria ele o "garoto misterioso".

_- Quer mais o quê? - Era a voz novamente.  
- Ah, lá vem você, tava demorando. - Harry odiava aquele voz.  
- Aí está a prova. Não é o Krum, não é o Rony e é do mundo bruxo. Quem poderia ser além de você? Draco Malfoy? - Perguntou a voz em tom de deboche.  
- Pode ser alguém de outra escola.  
- Quem ela conhece de outra escola além do Krum? - Perguntou a voz sarcástica.  
- Ninguém, eu acho. - A voz parecia estar fazendo algum efeito nele.  
- Então, é você, Harry. Acredite em você mesmo, é você, sim. _

- Quem disse que não é o Krum, Rony? - Perguntou Harry sem levantar a cabeça. Estava olhando para o teto.

- Ela mesma. - Harry virou o rosto para ele. - Conversei com ela agora á pouco e fiz ela falar alguma coisa. - Conclui Rony tranqüilo.

- Ela só te falou isso? - Perguntou Harry curioso.

- Bom, ela disse que só me contava depois que falasse com o garoto. Eu pedi para ela contar logo, mas ela disse que não estava no momento certo, e que achava que o garoto não gostava dela. Pedi para ficar com ela pelo menos para ela tentar esquecer o garoto, mas ela disse que nunca faria isso comigo, pois estaria me usando. Depois eu fiquei insistindo para ela me contar se era de Hogwarts, mas ela não queria me dizer. Pedi para contar pelo menos se era do mundo bruxo, e ela disse que sim. E quando eu disse que era o Victor Krum, ela começou a rir e dizer que eu estava viajando. - Explicou Rony.

_- Satisfeito? - Perguntou a voz. - Impossível deixar mais claro.  
- Preciso saber pelo menos se é de Hogwarts. - Harry estava entrando no joguinho da sua mente._

"Harry"

_- Tente. Peça pro Rony insistir para ela. Vai ver que ela conta.  
- E se não for de Hogwarts?  
- Claro que é de Hogwarts. Ela não conhece mais ninguém de fora além do Krum. - Explicou a voz._

"Harry"

_- E se não for de mim que ela gosta?  
- Esse "se" não pode exister. Porque é de você, sim, que ela gosta._

- HARRY! - Gritou Rony.

- Anh? Quê? - Harry parecia estar em transi.

- É a 3ª vez que eu te chamo. Está tudo bem?

- Ah, claro. Estava apenas pensando.

- Ah, ok. Tem alguma idéia de quem seja? - Perguntou Rony.

- Malfoy? - Perguntou ele brincando.

- Um garoto. - Disse Rony no mesmo tom.

Os dois riram.

- Não sei. - Disse Harry pensativo.

- Vamos lá, cara. Você conhece o colégio quase todo.

- Eu? Bem, eu posso até conhecer, mas a Hermione não.

- Dá um chute, sei lá.

- Neville? - Disse Harry levantando uma sobrancelha.

Rony riu.

- Outro. - Pediu Rony.

- Ah, Rony. Não sei não.

- Será que é o Malfoy mesmo? - Disse ele pensativo. Harry ía falar alguma coisa mas ele logo continuou. - Será que o Malfoy fez a cabeça da Mione para ela passar para o lado do mal? Será que ela se apaixonou de repente pelo Malfoy? Será que eles estão namorando as escondidas? - Harry estava assustado com o que Rony dizia. E o próprio Rony estava apavorado com as possibilidades extrordinárias dela gostar do Malfoy.

- Quando a Hermione disse que você estava viajando ela não estava brincando. - Disse Harry rindo.

- Ah, Harry. Tem chances de ser ele, sim. Nós não sabemos quem é.

- É... 1 chance em 1 milhão. - Disse Harry sarcástico. 

- Tá bom.

_- Continuou te dizendo. É você, Harry Potter. - Disse a voz confiante._

"Harry... vou ser sincero com você..."

_- Não sei. Pode ser alguém de Hogwarts..._

"Quando a Mione disse que não era o Krum... eu achei que fosse você"

_- ... é de Hogwarts._

"Tem chance?"

_- ... que eu não conheça. De outra casa, sei lá. Tem muita gente em Hogwarts._

"Hein?!"

_- Mas ela conhece poucas pessoas. Por quê você não tenta?_

"Harry!"

_- Tentar o quê? _

- HARRY! - Disse Rony se virando para ele. Antes ele estava olhando para o teto.

- Anh? Quê? - Harry parecia sair novamente do transi.

- De novo, cara. Escutou alguma coisa do que eu te disse?

- Não. - Disse Harry sincero.

- Ah, então deixa pra lá. - Disse ele voltando a olhar para o teto.

- É melhor nós não nos preocupar-mos com isso agora. Quando chegar a hora certa saberemos quem é. Ela disse que ía contar. - Disse Harry calmo.

- Mas isso pode demorar dias, semanas, meses, até anos. - Reclamou Rony.

- Mas temos que esperar. - Terminou Harry.

_Tentar o quê?_, se perguntava Harry. Rony havia o interrompido bem na hora que a mente ía falar algo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**  
_O casamento I_._  
_

Hermione entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama. Ela já ía se arrumar? Não mesmo... demorava para se arrumar, mas nem tanto. Ninguém havia lhe perguntado nada sobre o braço, o que a tinha deixado mais tranqüila. Ainda estava com o curativo, seu braço latejava um pouco, mas sempre parava logo. Começou a pensar... em quê? Se realmente o que ela estava fazendo era certo, se não seria mais que apenas uma prova de amor, se Harry aceitaria isso, se ele não iria ficar com raiva quando descobrisse tudo. Por um momento pensou em desistir, mas teria sofrido aquilo tudo em vão? Claro que não. Mas não escondia que estava com medo... Achava que fosse medo de dar tudo errado, e perder Harry de vez... não sabia ao certo, mas vez ou outra esse sentimento horrível tomava conta de si.

- Querida, pode vir aqui? - Chamou a Sra. Weasley.

- Claro. - Respondeu Gina indo em direção à cozinha.

- Bom - começou a mulher - é que você perdeu sua memória e ficaria meio difícil você ir para a escola agora, e eu estava pensando... se você não quiser ir, tudo bem, você não conhece quase nada lá.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu vou sim. Pelo que eu soube, lá deve ser legal. E se eu não me lembrar de tudo eu vou conhecendo aos pouquinhos. - Respondeu a garota como se estivesse explicando para alguém menor que ela.

- Ok, então.

A ruiva sorriu e saiu.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou a Sra. Weasley surpresa ao ver a cena.

Era Fred e Jorge que tinham acabado de chegar. Jorge estava cheio de poeira.

- Decidimos vir mais cedo. Algum problema? - Perguntou Fred. Seu irmão se limpava.

- Não, não. Mas deviam ter avisado. - Disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Como o Fred disse, decidimos agorinha. - Disse Jorge levantando o olhar para a mãe.

- Ah, ok. Bom, vão falar com os meninos, eles estão lá em cima.

Os garotos subiram as escadas correndo e, quando a Sra. Weasley escutou o barulho da porta batendo, voltou para a cozinha.

- Ué, já chegaram? - Perguntou Rony ao ver os gêmeos entrando. 

Harry abriu os olhos um pouco assustado.

- Já? - Perguntou Harry.

- Decidimos vir mais cedo. Não chegava nenhum freguês, então fechamos a loja e viemos. - Explicou Fred.

- Ah, ok. - Disse Rony.

- Ah, que é que a mamãe tem? Ela está estranha. - Comentou Jorge. 

- Pois é. Percebi isto também. Mas eu acho que não é nada. - Respondeu o ruivo nem ligando muito para o comentário dele.

Ficaram conversando por um tempinho. Harry tentando cochilar, mas sempre acordava com umas falas mais altas de Rony. Acabou que não dormiu nada.

- Humm, estou com fome. Vamos descer e comer algo? - Perguntou Jorge para Fred.

- Claro.

Saíram do quarto e começaram a descer as escadas. Eles escutaram uns barulhinhos, continuaram a descer. A Sra. Weasley estava conversando. Mas com quem? Eles não sabiam. Chegaram em um ponto da escada em que se ouvia perfeitamente o que falavam. Fred parou.

- Shhhh. - Encostando o indicador nos lábios.

Jorge balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Se encostaram ao corrimão da escada, e ficaram escutando a conversa.

_- ... o que mais você descobriu?_ - Perguntou ao que mais se parecia, um homem.

Os garotos não conseguiram descobrir quem era. A Sra. Weasley parecia fazer força para não falar. Escutava-se gemidos, e algumas pancadas na mesa.

_- O que você descobriu?_ - Perguntou o homem novamente.

- Você precisar matar... Mate... - Ela fazia força para não contar.

_- Imperius_. - O homem deu uma pausa - _O que você descobriu?_ - Pediu ele agora alterando a voz.

Jorge não se conteve. Desceu o resto das escadas correndo para saber o que estava acontecendo. Fred foi atrás dele. O homem escutou o barulho e sumiu. Jorge foi em direção à sua mãe que estava caída ao lado da mesa. Fred foi ao lugar que antes estava o homem, passou a mão pelo ar encontrando apenas uma poeira escura.

- O que realmente aconteceu aqui? - Perguntou Fred se virando para Jorge.

- Não sei, mas precisamos descobrir. - Respondeu o irmão, logo em seguida voltando o olhar para sua mãe. - Mãe, está tudo bem? - Perguntou preocupado.

- Estou sim. Me ajude a levantar, preciso terminar de arrumar essas coisas. - Disse ela como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Jorge se distanciou um pouco e chamou Fred, enquanto a Sra. Weasley dava o toque com a varinha e os objetos se moviam rapidamente para os seus devidos locais.

- Precisamos ficar de olho nela. Não vamos retirar o feitiço. Ficaremos apenas de olho nela, para saber o que ela realmente quer. - Disse para Fred baixinho.

- Contamos para os garotos?

- Não. Eles iriam ficar apavorados, e poderiam fazer alguma besteira. Teremos que cuidar desse caso nós mesmos.

- Ok.

Os garotos subiram novamente, mesmo sem comer... mas subiram. Queriam refrescar um pouco a cabeça e pensar no que poderia ser aquilo e quem poderia ser aquele homem.

- Já comeram?! - Indagou Rony ao ver os gêmeos entrando.

- Não... perdemos a fome. - Respondeu Fred primeiro.

Harry estava dormindo. Conseguiu depois que os garotos haviam descido.

- Onde está a Hermione? - Perguntou Jorge.

- Deve estar no quarto dela... - Ele deu ombros - Último quarto do segundo andar. - Disse Rony.

- Ok. - Disse Jorge se levantando. Fred foi atrás dele.

- Quem é? - Perguntou Hermione ainda deitada, após escutar alguém bater na porta.

_- Fred... _

- ... e Jorge. 

Ela riu, pegou a varinha que estava ao lado de sua cama na mesinha, e com uma balanço da mesma abriu a porta.

- Só viemos para dar um "oi". - Disse Fred entrando.

- E matar a saudade. - Completou Jorge, fazendo Hermione rir.

- Já? Nos vimos agora a pouco.

- Brincadeira. Bom, estamos indo. Vamos dar uma volta, quer ir também? - Perguntou Jorge.

- Não, obrigada. Vou descansar um pouco.

- Ok, estamos indo.

- Até daqui a pouco. - Disse Hermione sorrindo. 

- Até. - E saíram.

A garota decidiu começar a se arrumar. Ía fazer tudo bem devagar, tinha muito tempo e não queria correr.

Harry acordou do cochilo.

- Vou lá no quarto. Hermione deve estar dentro do banheiro, vou pegar umas coisas lá.

- Ok. - Disse Rony. - Ah, Harry... você já abriu seus presentes? 

- Não. Por falar nisso, nem sei onde estão. Vou perguntar a Sra. Weasley, acho que ela os guardou. - Disse ele se levantando da cama.

- Ok.

Harry desceu e foi até a cozinha.

- Sra. Weasley, onde guardou meus presentes?

- Oi, Harry. Ah, acho que os guardei no armário do seu quarto. Ainda não os abriu?

- Não, vou lá agora. Obrigado.

Harry subiu. Pensava como seria bom se não tivesse brigado com Hermione. Ele se sentia culpado por ter gritado com ela quando ela queria apenas ajudá-lo. Queria fazer as pazes com ela, mas existia uma barreira invisível entre eles que o impedia de falar com ela. Achava muito estranho isso, mas era o que ele sentia.

Entrou no quarto. A cama de Hermione estava um pouco bagunçada, o chuveiro do banheiro ligado e a porta do mesmo entreaberta. Passou por ele e viu que Hermione estava tomando banho. No primeiro momento Harry corou - ela estava de costas para a porta -, mas ele não prestou atenção nela, mas sim, no que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava com a cabeça encostada na parede. Falava sozinha, a voz estava meio embargada, e vez ou outra dava um murros na parede. Parecia triste, desapontada. 

_- Ele não devia ter feito isso, não devia. Harry Potter, você é um idiota,_ um idiota! - Ela falava um pouco mais alto que o normal. Harry até aí não entendia nada. Estava esperando ela falar algo que o fizesse entender.

Ela ainda estava de costas.

_- Por quê você teve de fazer isso? Por quê?! Você vem gritar comigo quando eu queria te ajudar._ - Ela parou um pouco de falar e deu mais um murro na parede, com a cabeça ainda encostada na mesma. Sua voz ficava cada vez mais embargada. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela não conseguiu se controlar, começou a chorar.

_- Ai, ai. Cansei de falar para você._ - Era a voz que sempre dava "conselhos" para Harry nas horas menos apropriadas._ - Não queria que viesse dela? Está ai. Veio dela.  
- Isso não significa nada, ela pode estar apenas triste por eu ter brigado com ela, só isso. Nós éramos melhores amigos, se esqueceu?  
- Tudo bem que vocês tinham uma "afinidade" muito grande, mas isso já passa de "melhores amigos". - _Disse a voz sacástica.  
_- Então... - Ele pensou um pouco. - Veremos... _

Harry estava decidido do quê ía fazer. Poderia ter graves conseqüências, ou até mesmo, um final feliz. Não irá conseguir nada se não se arriscar. Ele saiu do "transi". Agora, isso estava ficando cada vez mais forte. Sempre... ou quase sempre... que ele "conversava" com sua mente, parecia que o mundo para ele não existia mais, era como se ele fechasse os olhos e ficasse sozinho no espaço, e tudo ao seu redor parado. Não via nada, apesar de estar com os olhos abertos; era concentração total, apesar de ser apenas uma "conversa". Quando acabava de falar com si mesmo, piscava os olhos e era como se voltasse ao mundo, tudo voltava ao normal para ele.

No tempo em que Harry estava sob concentração total, Hermione se virou e viu que ele estava lá, "olhando" pra ela - ele não estava vendo nada, apesar dos olhos estarem abertos. Numa fração de segundo, Hermione pegou sua toalha, se enrolou, com uma das mãos segurou a toalha e com a outra ía bater em Harry. Ela já estava com o braço levantado para bater, quando Harry abriu os olhos, "voltando ao mundo", e só deu tempo de levantar a mão, com um impulso, para se defender do tapa seguro que ele iria levar. O garoto estava segurando com uma das mãos do braço de Hermione, que a mesma segurava com o outro braço sua toalha.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? - Ela estava furiosa, jamais um garoto sequer havia visto ela tomar banho. Ainda restavam algumas lágrimas em seu rosto. Ela se desvencilhou do braço de Harry e tentou bater nele novamente, que foi um fracasso, Harry foi mais rápido e segurou seu braço novamente.

- Deixe eu me explicar. - Pediu.

- NÃO TEM EXPLICAÇÃO NENHUMA. EU VI!

- Você não viu nada, estava de costas. - Disse ele sarcástico.

Esse não era o momento ideal para brincadeiras, mas ele não conseguiu se controlar. Hermione não deixava ele se explicar! Aquelas palavras fizeram um estralinho na cabeça dela. Rapidamente se desvencilhou do braço de Harry, deu um passo para trás e bateu a porta na cara dele, deixando para trás, um Harry bastante confuso. O garoto deu um passo para trás, assustado. O barulho da pancada não foi pequeno. A garota se encostou na porta. _Ele não pode ter escutado, ele não pode ter visto. Sua idiota. Ele não podia estar aqui, mas esqueceu que o quarto também é dele? E se ele realmente tiver escutado? O que eu faço?_, pensava desesperada. Por um momento se esqueceu do ocorrido, e preocupou-se apenas no que Harry havia escutado, se é que havia escutado alguma coisa.

Ele não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, havia sido tudo muito rápido para ele. _Que é que está acontecendo comigo?_, perguntava para si mesmo. Hermione escondia dele quem era o "garoto misterioso" e depois de um tempo vinha falar coisas que seriam, para ele, estranhas, sem sentido. Sua mente falava consigo mesmo, e nesse tempo, parecia que o hipnotizava. Aquilo estava realmente estranho para ele. Seguiu até seu guarda-roupa, pegou uma sacola um pouco grande que estava lá dentro e foi para o quarto do Rony.

Harry sentou-se na cama em frente a de Rony, colocou a sacola entre as duas camas e apoiou os cotovelos em cada joelho.

- Que barulho foi aquele?

- Ah, eu esbarrei na mesinha, e ela caiu. - Mentiu Harry. Não ía contar para o Rony que tinha visto Hermione tomando banho.

- Ah. Agora vamos, abra-os! - Pediu impaciente.

Harry lentamente abriu a sacola, ainda no chão, e a primeiro coisa que viu lá dentro foi uma carta. Ele pegou vagarosamente, remexendo outros objetos que estavam lá dentro, e abriu. A primeira frase que contia nela era:

_Leia sozinho._

Harry não sabia de quem era, e vendo que Rony olhava para sacola, querendo saber o que tinha dentro nela, guadou a carta em seu bolso e foi abrir os outros presentes. O ruivo pegou a sacola e jogou os presentes, impaciente, em cima da cama que estava sentado, e entregou 3 sacos para ele.

- São os nossos. - Eram 2 saquinhos e 1 saco um pouco maior. Ele abriu o maior, da Sra. Weasley. Era um moletom com capuz, de cor entre o vermelho e o marrom, com um símbolo do pomo de ouro na frente do lado direito, em amarelo; e atrás, o nome "Apanhador" em amarelo também. E uma calça de cor amarelo um pouco escuro, com o nome "Harry Potter" da cor do moletom, de cima para baixo. O garoto deduziu que fosse uma roupa de treinamento, e muito bonita por sinal.

- Uau! - Murmurou impressionado. Ele simplesmente adorou aquela roupa.

- Eu acho que esse foi o da mamãe.

Harry abriu os outros dois. _Orelhas Extensíveis_ e _Kit Mata-Aula._

- Foram os nossos. - Disse Rony.

- Acho que vou precisar deles. - Disse Harry rindo.

Ele abriu o último presente, o de Hermione. Era um saquinho bem simples. Harry tirou as duas luvas de dentro do saquinho, com aparência de velha e suja, devido a cor escura.

- Foi o da Hermione? - Perguntou Rony curioso.

- Acho que sim. - Respondeu observando as luvas.

- Ela não queria me dizer de jeito nenhum o que era o presente dela.

- Por quê? - Harry levantou o olhar para o amigo.

- Não sei, mas não tem nada demais... são apenas luvas.

O moreno simplesmente murmurou algo confirmando.

Hermione encostou seu ouvido na porta... Nenhum barulho. Abriu um pouco a porta e colocou a cabeça para o lado de fora... Ninguém. Saiu bem rápido, pegou a varinha que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama, e com um balançar da mesma, trancou a porta do quarto. Ainda de toalha, foi até o seu armário e pegou o vestido. Entrou no banheiro, se enxugou e o vestiu. Quando ela se olhou no espelho, encantou-se. O vestido era realmente lindo. Quando o experimentou na loja, nem prestou muita atenção, mas agora ela viu o quanto era bonito. Era um tomara-que-caia rosa, mas passado pelos braços, um pouco armado, o deixando rodado. Tinha 3 camadas, a 1ª um pouco abaixo da barriga, a 2ª no joelho e a última nos pés, uma forma de onda, rodeando todo o vestido.

Faltava o cabelo, não tinha a menor idéia do que faria.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Colocou a cabeça para olhar a porta.

- Quem é? - Perguntou.

Ela escutou uma voz abafada do lado de fora dizendo: _Gina_.

Novamente foi à sua mesinha pegou a varinha e destrancou a porta. Gina empurrou a porta e quando viu Hermione ficou maravilhada. Levou as mãos à boca.

- Hermione...

- Fecha a porta. - Pediu ela antes de tudo e voltou ao banheiro.

A ruiva a seguiu.

- Você está linda. - Disse olhando-a dos pés a cabeça.

Hermione sorriu, mas logo tratou de tirar a expressão do rosto.

- Que foi? - Perguntou Gina sem entender.

- Eu não sei o que eu faço no meu cabelo!

Gina riu.

- Dramática, você. - Disse após revirar os olhos.

Hermione fez uma careta.

- Vem cá. Vou dar um jeito nisso.

- Anh? Você? - Hermione tinha medo que Gina fizesse alguma besteira.

- Sim, eu mesma. Confie em mim. Dou um jeito. - Ela foi para trás de Hermione e segurou se cabelo.

- Olha lá, hein. Se fizer besteira eu te mato. - Brincou a morena.

- Tudo bem.

Para quem se "conheceu" a pouco tempo, já estavam bem amiguinhas. Pareciam os velhos tempos, com apenas alguma alterações.

- Tem alguma coisa aqui que seque o cabelo? Você molhou!

- Não sei. - Hermione pensou um pouco. - Ah, eu trouxe algo da minha mãe que pode lhe ajudar. - Ela se dirigiu até seu malão e pegou um objeto.

- Eu acho que sei como usar isso. - Comentou a ruiva olhando para o secador.

- Sabe? - Perguntou a amiga se dirigindo à ela

- Sei, mas não sei como eu sei. - Disse pensativa, meio enigmática.

- Ok. - Disse hesitante.

- Espera aí, foi só isso que você trouxe? - Gina se dirigiu ao malão da amiga.

- Não, tem mais coisas ai dentro. - Hermione indicou para ela olhar o malão.

Ela mexeu em umas coisa lá dentro, achou um pequeno pote de acrílico com alguns grampos dentro, mexeu mais um pouco e achou um pedaço de pergaminho, muito velho por sinal, com várias frases e nomes soltos, contendo, também, um desenho estranho.

Hermione rapidamente se virou e viu Gina olhando para o pergaminho. Algo estalou dentro dela, e rapidamente se dirigiu a amiga, tomou o pergaminho de sua mão, deixando-a assustada, e fechou o malão bruscamente.

- Vamos fazer logo isso. Senão, não vai dar tempo. - Disse Hermione encarando-a.

Gina se recuperou do susto rapidamente.

- Tudo bem.

A morena se dirigiu até o banheiro e ficou de frente ao espelho. Gina a seguiu e ficou atrás dela, colocou os objetos em cima da pia, na frente de Hermione, e começou a secar seu cabelo. Terminada a etapa, pegou alguns grampos, e foi pegando mechas do cabelo dela e amarrando-os com os eles, mais ou menos no meio da cabeça. Colocava um e outro, e lá estava todo o cabelo amarrado. Era tipo um nó, com as mechas do cabelo caindo umas para um lado, e outras para outro. Estava linda! Se dirigiu até seu malão e procurou algo para calçar. Havia trazido várias sandálias, só não sabia se teria uma que desse certo com a roupa. Achou com muita dificuldade uma prata. Tinha uma tira passando por cima dos dedos e duas mais finas passando em X para amarrar. Colocou um colar discreto, prata também, e um brinco parecido com uma mini bola de cristal, que quando a luz batia ficava cor de rosa. Ela estava pronta, e realmente incrível.

Hermione suspirou.

- Estou pronta! - Disse ela se virando para Gina.

- Você está realmente incrível. - Respondeu ela dando uma volta em Hermione, que a mesma permanecia, mordendo o lábio inferior, parada, para que Gina pudesse observá-la.

- Você não vai ser arrumar? - Perguntou Hermione. - Já são 5 horas. - Disse olhando para o relógio na mesinha ao lado de sua cama.

- Estou indo. Não demoro muito, já está tudo separado. - A ruiva se dirigiu è porta.

- Ok, e obrigada. Ficou lindo. - Disse Hermione sorrindo.

- De nada, e quando quiser, é só pedir. - Ela deu uma piscadela e saiu.

- Onde ela aprendeu a fazer isso? - Perguntou Hermione a si mesma.

Só sabia que não conseguiria encontrar uma resposta, e sabia que teria que esperar um bom tempo para o casamento ainda.

Fechou a porta, caso alguém quisesse entrar, e foi ajeitar seu rosto, colocar uma leve maquiagem, que era bem rapidinho.

- Mãe, onde Gui e Fleur foram? Faz dias que não os vejo. - Comentou Rony quando encontrou sua mãe na escada subindo para se arrumar.

- Eles viajaram, disseram que queriam passar esse tempo até o casamento juntos. Mas chegarão na hora, não se preocupe. - Disse a Sra. Weasley, e subiu.

- Oi pai. - Disse ao descer as escadas e ver Arthur entrando.

- Olá filho. - Disse ele entrando e indo até a cozinha. Pegou um sanduíche dentro da geladeira e se sentou numa poltrona.

- Onde estava? - Perguntou Rony se sentando no sofá ao lado.

- Fui falar com os convidados. Dumbledore, por exemplo, ele disse que poderia fazer a magia.

- Que magia?!

- A do casamento. - E deu mais uma mordida no sanduíche. - Será aqui na gramado, precisará de uma magia para se parecer um lugar adequado ao casamento. - Disse ele como se fosse algo tão óbvio.

- Ah.

Rony entrou novamente em seu quarto. Parecia uma sede para ele e Harry conversarem. Não saíram de lá desde depois do almoço.

- Harry, esqueci de te perguntar... por quê você tá brigado com a Hermione? - Disse ele se sentando na ponta de sua cama. 

- Ah, você tem que me lembrar... - Ele deu uma pausa. - Eu não queria isso! Eu acho que foi por minha causa... não sei direito. De repente eu gritei com ela dizendo que queria ficar longe dela, mas... foi dá boca pra fora... eu não queria isso! Não tenho certeza se foi por isso mesmo. Mas ela ficou sem falar comigo. - Ele disse de uma vez, com a mão na testa. Estava triste, muito triste.

- Nossa... desculpa, cara. Não sabia que você tava tão mal.

- Ok, você não teve culpa, mas não toca mais no assunto ok? - Pediu ele.

- Tudo bem. - Disse Rony.

Parecia que tudo tinha vindo na cabeça de Harry, todos os momentos que ele nunca gostaria de ter passado, todos aqueles momentos ruins.

- Posso entrar? - Perguntou Gina com a cabeça dentro do quarto. 

- Ah, claro, Gina. - Disse Harry se levantando da cama. - Eu vou indo, acho que você já vai se arrumar.

- Sim.

- Bom, vou me arrumar também. Vou tomar um banho bem demorado, para tentar esfriar a cabeça.

- Ok. Até logo, Harry. - Se despediu Gina.

Harry saiu.

- Bom, vê se toma banho logo que eu preciso me ajeitar também.

- Ok. - A ruiva entrou no banheiro.

_Toc, toc, toc._

- Quem é? - Perguntou Hermione se virando. Ela estava apoiada no vão da janela, observando o gramado.

_- Harry!_

- O que você quer? - Perguntou seca.

_- Bom, eu acho que o quarto também é meu, e eu preciso me arrumar para o casamento._ - Disse impaciente, como se fosse óbvio.

- Já? Faltam 2 horas, e você já vai se arrumar? - Perguntou Hermione.

_- Será que eu posso? Ou você terá que dizer o que eu tenho de fazer, nas horas que você quiser?_ - Perguntou Harry já com raiva.

- Você faz o que você quiser! - Retrucou Hermione.

_- Então será que dá para você abrir a porta?_ - Perguntou com raiva.

- Calma, seu estressado.

Hermione foi para o lado da porta. Abriu bem devagar. Harry empurrou a porta.

- Não olhe para atrás da porta. - Disse Hermione.

Harry parou. A porta dividia os dois.

- Por quê?

- Porque já estou pronta e ninguém me verá antes da hora... além da Gina... muito menos _você._

- Ok.

Hermione puxou a porta mais para perto dela tentando se esconder. O banheiro ficava em frente. Harry só precisava andar reto para chegar lá. Ele começou a caminhar. Ela rapidamente fechou a porta, ficou atrás dele e segurou sua cabeça, para que ele não olhasse para trás.

- Anda! - Ordenou segurando a cabeça dele e o empurrando para o banheiro.

- Não confia em mim? - Perguntou Harry fazendo força para parar, mas ela continuava o empurrando.

- Não! - E empurrou com mais força. Harry cedeu, e foi caminhando.

A garota foi soltando ele devagar, sua mão foi caindo aos poucos, e depois, já não estava segurando a cabeça dele. Hermione parou. Harry parou também, mas não se virou.

_Confio, sim_.

O garoto pensou um pouco e voltou a caminhar, não olhou para trás. Entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. A vontade de Harry de olhar para trás, nem que fosse um pouquinho, era enorme, mas ele se controlou.

_- Satisfeita?_ - Perguntou Harry tirando a camisa.

- Muito. - Disse Hermione do outro lado da porta. - E vê se acaba logo esse banho.

Harry nada respondeu. Entrou no banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e ficou lá em baixo, deixando a água correr pelo seu corpo e tentando afastar pensamentos ruins.

Hermione adorava fazer essas brincadeirinhas, mesmo eles estando brigados. E Harry deixava, e ainda deixa. Porque sabe que ela adora fazer isto... e deixa porque a ama.

- Gina, eu preciso me arrumar também, sabia? - Resmungou Rony impaciente.

_- Calma, estou acabando._ - Gritou Gina de dentro do banheiro.

Cinco minutos depois ela saiu.

- Até que enfim. Agora se arruma ai que eu vou tomar banho. - O ruivo entrou no banheiro.

Gina trancou a porta do quarto, se enxugou, pegou seu vestido e não precisou esperar muito para Rony sair. Entrou no banheiro e começou a se arrumar. Rony ficou no quarto e precisou se virar lá mesmo.

Hermione não escutou mais o barulho do chuveiro. 

- Acabou? - Perguntou ela indo para perto da porta.

- Acabei. - Disse Harry se enxugando.

- Não abra a porta! - Ordenou. Foi até o armário de Harry, pegou suas vestes e foi até a porta. Abriu devagar - Harry se assustou, achava que ela ia entrar - e colocou o braço para dentro, entregando a roupa dele.

Harry colocou a mão perto da de Hermione para poder pegar a roupa por baixo, e quando foi tirando, passou por cima da dela. A garota se arrepiou e Harry sorriu marotamente.

_Eu não posso fazer o que quiser?_

Colocou a roupa em cima da pia, na parte seca. Ele acabou de se secar e começou a vestir o terno.

Passou um tempinho e Harry já estava vestido.

- Meus sapatos! - Disse ele dentro do banheiro. - Deve estar dentro do meu malão.

Hermione foi até o malão dele e começou a revirar, procurando um sapato adequado. Antes disso encontrou outras coisas: as cartas que ele tinha recebido dela e de Rony, a capa de invisibilidade que estava lá embaixo, o mapa do Maroto e algo que chamou a atenção dela. Ela pegou aquela antiga foto, que estavam os três: Harry, ela e Rony, no primeiro ano deles. Estavam felizes. Hermione não deixou de sorrir. Relembrou de tudo que passou junto dele. Todas as batalhas, todas as vitórias. Relembrou de tudo bom que tinha passado junto dele. Colocou a foto de volta na mala e procurou pelo sapato.

- Vai demorar muito? - Perguntou impaciente.

- Eu não sou sua empregada, tá? - Retrucou Hermione irritada.

- Você não é minha empregada! Me deixe sair do banheiro que eu me arrumo bem direitinho sem lhe perturbar!

- Não, pode ficar ai mesmo. Eu pego. - Achou o sapato e foi até o banheiro.  
Abriu a porta bem rápido, o suficiente para sua mão conseguir passar com os sapatos, e os jogou lá dentro. Harry se abaixou, pegou os sapatos.

- Meias! - Disse novamente.

Isso já estava enchendo o saco. Hermione não agüentava mais. Foi novamente até o malão dele. Novamente se viu remexendo aquela bagunça. Agora encontrou outra coisa, que fez seu cérebro colocar as engrenagens para funcionar. Lá no cantinho da mala estavam dois colares, bem juntinhos, de ouro, e em cada, um "H" no pingente. Os pingentes estavam colados um no outro, eram ímãs. Hermione pegou e os descolou. Eram bem simples, mas lindos. Ficou querendo saber se eram dele ou se ele daria para alguém que também tivesse esse inicial.

_Harry... Hermione... ele não conhece outra pessoa com H, eu acho..._, pensou ela.

Sabia que não encontraria resposta.

- Hermione... é tão difícil pegar um par de meias? - Ironizou Harry.

- Calma, já estou indo. - Devolveu os colares para o fundo da mala e pegou um par de meias brancas que estava lá perto.

Foi até o banheiro, abriu a porta um pouquinho e jogou a meia lá dentro.

- Até que enfim.

- Ah, Harry, pára de reclamar e acaba com isso logo. - Disse irritada.

O garoto achou melhor ficar calado. Vestiu as meias, calçou os sapatos e tentou ajeitar o cabelo. Não conseguiu e resolveu deixar assim mesmo. Colocou perfume...

- Acabei!

- Agora espere. Quando você sair, estarei ao lado esquerdo da porta. Se você olhar...

- O quê? - Ironizou, a interrompendo.

- ... eu juro que te mato. - Hermione, obviamente, estava brincando.

- Você não é capaz se fazer isso _comigo._ - Harry não estava nem aí.

- Por quê tem tanta certeza disso?

- Porque você não seria maluca ao ponto de matar o garoto que você ama! - Disse ele sorrindo

Hermione parou. Queria não acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. _Ele sabe? Como? Não, não pode ser... foi apenas um truque... ele não sabe de nada_, pensou ela. Teria deixado ele perceber alguma coisa? O jeito de olhá-lo, o jeito de como agia quando estava perto dele? Não... não seria idiota o suficiente para ter deixado isso acontecer.

Harry daria tudo para ter visto a cara que ela fez. Queria ao menos ver a reação dela.

Hermione pensava se dava uma de inocente e ver no que isso iria dar, ou simplesmente abria o jogo de uma vez, agora que não estava de frente á frente com ele, estava sendo dividida por uma porta, era mais fácil, como um "Como você sabe?", ou algo do tipo.  
O garoto percebeu a demora. Se fosse mentira ela teria cortado a conversa logo de vez, pensou ele, será que ela realmente me ama?

_- Já te disse um milhão de vezes que ela te ama, sim. Hum, até que enfim arriscou alguma coisa, não é? Estava demorando demais. Olha só, olha a demora dela para falar. Nesse momento ela deve estar pensando em alguma desculpa para dar, deve estar vermelhinha._ - Disse, sarcástica, a voz que habita a mente de Harry.  
_- Me aguarde, vou fazer mais que isso.  
- É assim que se fala._

- Que foi? De repente você se calou. - Disse irônico.

Hermione não optou por nenhum dos dois. Foi pelo lado da grosseria.

- Não gosto de perder meu tempo respondendo perguntas idiotas. 

- Isso não foi um pergunta. - Era impressionante como Harry ainda continuava a brincar, mesmo percebendo que ela estava ficando com raiva. Parecia que ele gostava de discutir com ela.

- Que seja. Perguntas ou comentários idiotas... não gosto de responder. - Respondeu irritada.

- Acabou de perder seu precioso tempo respondendo um. - Harry não se importava, o que ela não queria era que ele a visse arrumada e se ela entrasse no banheiro para uma discussão mais bruta, ele a veria vestida. Então ela não ousaria entrar no banheiro por nada nesse mundo, e ele estava aproveitando isso.

- Você está conseguindo me deixar mais irritada, é melhor você parar com isso antes que eu tome uma decisão mais dramática. - Disse Hermione tentando manter a calma, algo que não estava conseguindo.

Harry pensou por um tempo. Realmente, não é nada bom quando ela faz isso.

- Por quê você mudou de assunto? Será mesmo que é só por quê você não gosta de responder comentários idiotas? - Perguntou sarcástico.

- É sim.

- Hum... tá. - Harry sabia que não era por isso. Ele realmente estava acreditando que Hermione amava ele.

- Agora saia do banheiro e _não_ olhe para o lado esquerdo da porta. Me entendeu? - Perguntou séria e ameaçante.

- Perfeitamente. - Brincou ele.

Hermione foi para o lado esquerdo da porta e Harry a abriu. Para total segurança, ele saiu de costas para ela, virado para o outro lado e parou. Hermione foi indo para a frente da porta do banheiro e foi girando Harry para ele ficar sempre de costas para ela.

- Merlin! - Disse Harry colocando a mão na testa. - Quase me esquecia.  
Ele foi virando devagar para ficar de frente para a porta do banheiro, e Hermione sempre atrás dele. Entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. A garota não entendeu. Foi até sua mesinha e pegou sua varinha. Algo dizia que era uma segurança a mais. Dentro do banheiro, Harry pegou sua roupa, dobrou-as e pegou no bolso da calça a carta que havia recebido. Colocou a carta entre a calça e a camisa que segurava. Bateu na porta, como um sinal que queria sair. Novamente Hermione foi para o lado esquerdo da porta.

- Não olhe para o lado esquerdo!

Harry saiu do banheiro, novamente virado para o outro lado. Hermione foi para trás dele e o girou para que ficasse de frente para a porta do quarto. Soltou-o. Sentiu o cheiro dele. Não resistiria por muito tempo. A vontade que ela tinha era de beijá-lo. Conseguiu se controlar.

- Não olhe para trás! 

- Para quê a varinha? - Perguntou Harry andando lentamente. Ele havia percebido quando Hermione o tocou.

- Precaução. - Respondeu somente.

- Quer dizer que não confia em mim? - Perguntou Harry parando.

- Confiar pode até ser que eu confie... mas é sempre bom prevenir, caso algo não saia como nós planejamos.

- Ok. - Harry pensou um pouco e continuou. Deixou sua roupa, juntamente com a carta, dentro do malão. Decidiu que depois iria lê-la. 

Andou devagar, enquanto Hermione não tirava os olhos dele. Novamente a dor no braço. Parecia que ela tinha recebido uma flechada. Aquela dor aguda por dentro.

- AI! - Gritou rapidamente, apertando o curativo. Para tomar banho ela não havia tirado.

- O que foi? - Harry já ía se virando.

- NÃO OLHE!

Ele rapidamente voltou-se para a porta da frente. Vira alguma coisa? Viu, sim, mas não como queria ter visto. Foi questão de milésimos. Sabia apenas que ela estava de rosa.

- Eu disse para você não olhar! - Disse Hermione indo até ele. Encostou a varinha na cabeça dele. O sangue dele parou de correr e ele ficou imóvel.

- Desculpa, foi sem querer, eu não queria... - Disse de olhos fechados, não sabia o que ela ía fazer com a varinha apontada para sua cabeça.

- _Cabelo Reparo._ - Disse Hermione, e abaixou a varinha. - Lá fora você vê como ficou. - Completou calma.

O sangue de Harry voltou a correr. O alívio foi grande. Voltou a caminhar em direção a porta e saiu logo.

A garota trancou a porta. Pensamentos invadiram sua cabeça rapidamente. Não foram pensamentos sobre se ele tinha a visto ou não. Foi nesse pouco tempo que ela ficou trancada dentro do quarto com ele. Queria respostas... do por quê de Harry ter dito que ela não teria coragem de matar o menino que ela amava, dos colares que ela achou dentro do malão dele... mas ela sabia que não conseguiria resposta para nenhuma delas.

Harry subiu para o quarto de Rony. Bateu na porta. _Entre_, escutou Rony dizer. Entrou no quarto. O ruivo estava em frente ao espelho ajeitando a gravata. Gina ainda estava dentro do banheiro. 

- Pronto? - Perguntou Harry.

- Quase. - Ele se olhou uma última vez no espelho. - Pronto.

- Vamos descer logo. Essas meninas, não sei não viu... uma mais complicada que a outra.

Eles saíram do quarto.

- Por quê demorou tanto? - Perguntou Rony na descida.

- Problemas no quarto.

- Tipo o quê? - O ruivo se jogou no sofá.

- Hermione... - Respondeu simplesmente, se jogando na poltrona da frente.

- Que é que ela fez? - Perguntou Rony curioso.

- Bom, começou quando ela não quis me deixar entrar no quarto... - E Harry contou todo o acorrido. Bom, todo não, um resumo dele. Não contaria com detalhes, muito menos o que ele falou para Hermione.

- Por isso que seu cabelo está arrumado hoje. - Caçoou o ruivo.

- Pois é. Por falar nisso... - Harry foi até o banheiro. - Eu nem vi como ficou.

Se olhou no espelho. Seu cabelo estava realmente sentado na cabeça hoje.  
Faltavam cerca de 20 minutos para ás 7 da noite. Estavam apenas os dois lá em baixo. Logo o Sr. Weasley desceu, já arrumado. 

- Ninguém chegou ainda? - Perguntou ele aos meninos, dando uma última ajeitada na gravata.

- Não. - Disse Rony.

Acabou de falar e a bateram na porta. O Sr. Weasley abriu. Lá estavam Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks e Lupin. 

- Ótimo que chegaram. Sentem-se.

O pessoal se acomodou no lugar e começaram a conversar com Harry e Rony. 

- Me permite, Arthur? - Perguntou Dumbledore.

O mais velho foi para trás da casa, pegou sua varinha e começou a enfeitar o lugar. Pouco tempo depois estava um lugar enorme, aberto, com o céu lindo, estrelado, vários bancos enormes para convidados. O lugar certo para um casamento. Logo ao lado parecia o lugar para a dança, a "recepção". Várias mesas e cadeiras, uma mesa com o banquete, e vários enfeites... flores, umas estátuas, jarras, tinha até um chafariz. O lugar estava pronto, precisava esperar apenas pelos convidados.

Dumbledore voltou para dentro da casa.

- Tudo pronto. - Disse para Arthur.

- Ok, obrigado Dumbledore. - Ele apenas respondeu com a cabeça.

Pouco tempo depois a Sra. Weasley desceu. Estava com um vestido prata, simples, que refletia a luz que batia. E uma sandália prata também, cabelos soltos e um colar bem simples.

- Estão todos aqui? - Perguntou Molly.

- Faltam as garotas. - Disse Rony, impaciente, dando ênfase em "garotas".

- Sempre as últimas. - Comentou ela. Se virou para o o marido. - Como estou? - Perguntou dando uma voltinha.

- Linda! - Respondeu Arthur, sorrindo.

Os garotos abafaram uma risadinha.

Gina saiu do banheiro. Estava pronta. Estava com um vestido verde claro, lindo. Não tinha enfeite algum, era liso. Sandália prata, um colar com pérolas esverdeadas, e um brinco simples meio verde. O cabelo estava lindo, todo ondulado. Passou perfume e saiu.

_- Hermione?_ - Perguntou ela.

- Entre, Gina. - Pediu a morena dentro do quarto.

A ruiva entrou e fechou a porta.

- Vamos? - Perguntou animada.

- Ain, Gina. Não quero ir não. - Resmungou Hermione.

- Por quê? - Perguntou Gina cruzando os braços.

- Ah, sei lá. Estou com vergonha... não sei se estou bem com... - e olhou para o vestido. - isso. - Disse apontando para ele.

- Você está linda. Qual o problema com ele?

- Ah, não sei... mas não quero ir agora.

- Tá, tudo bem. - Gina se sentou na ponta da cama de Hermione. - Hermione... - Chamou.

- Sim.

- É que bem... não sei se deveria contar mas...

- Desembucha!

- ... é que... quando eu ia entrar no meu quarto, eu escutei uma conversa de Harry e Rony...

- Que conversa? - Hermione estava ficando curiosa.

- Bem, primeiro... você e o Harry estão brigados? - Perguntou hesitante.

- Bom, podemos dizer que sim.

- Ah...

- É por isso também que eu não quero ir. Eu vou com ele. - Resmungou Hermione, novamente.

- Tá, mas isso não vem ao caso. Bom, foi o seguinte... eu ía entrar no meu quarto e escutei uma conversa de Harry e Rony...

Hermione escutava atenta.

- Não sei se esse é meu tipo, mas não pude deixar de escutar...

- E o que você escutou? - Perguntou Hermione curiosa. Gina estava fazendo suspense demais... ela odiava isso.

- Harry estava resmungando alguma coisa do tipo: _Acho que foi minha culpa... foi dá boca pra fora... não queria isso... ficou sem falar comigo_. Bom, não consegui escutar muito bem, mas foi mais ou menos isso.

Hermione não falou nada. Estava pensando. _Será que ele quer fazer as pazes comigo? Será que ele está arrependido?_

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com vocês estarem brigados? - Perguntou Gina.

- Eu... eu não sei. - Respondeu, sinceramente, Hermione.

- Gui! - Exclamou Arthur ao ver o rapaz entrando. - Ainda bem que chegou.

- Olá, pai. - Disse dando um abraço nele.

Todos cumprimentaram-o e deram os parabéns. Apertos de mão, abraços...  
Harry já tinha falado com Gui. Pensava na bendita carta que havia recebido... queria saber de quem era, pra quê todo aquele mistério, por quê tinha de ler sozinho, e o que havia escrito nela. A curiosidade era grande. Decidiu subir para pegar a carta.

- Sra. Weasley, vou lá em cima pegar uma coisa. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

- Ok. Aproveite e chame as meninas se elas já estiverem prontas, ok?

- Sim, senhora.

Harry foi na cozinha, primeiro, pegou um copo com água e subiu._ [N/A: Tenho pena desse copo. P_

_- ... tá bom, eu te ajudo, sim. Mas pode me contar, Hermione... você gosta dele, não é?_ - Perguntou divertida.

_- Não. Eu só quero saber se ele realmente quer fazer as pazes comigo... só isso._

- Ah, Hermione. Não tem como me enganar. Você está de coração partido porque ele não está falando com você direito, pode falar.

- Não é nada disso, Gina. Ele é meu melhor amigo... ou pelo menos eu o classifico como meu melhor amigo. Sim... o conheço há 6 anos, sempre estive ao lado dele quando ele precisava, ele sempre esteve ao meu lado quando eu precisa, corremos riscos juntos, enfrentamos desafios juntos... mas não passa da amizade, não. E agora, por causa de uma besteirinhas, ele de repente fica sem falar comigo... é muito estranho, não acha?

- Ôôôôô... que lindo, Hermione. - Ela viu a cara que Hermione fez e tratou logo de falar. -_ Passaram todos os momentos... JUNTOS! Ah, o amor... como ele é lindo..._

- Ain, Gina... você não entende mesmo, não é?

- Eu não entendo? Eu não entendo porque você fala uma coisa pra mim e fala outra para o seu coração.

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente como se estivesse cansada de tentar explicar para ela... algo que ela sabia que era mentira.

_- Tá bom, tá bom... mas eu te ajudo sim... _- Gina sorriu._ - Mas... ele é tão lindo, tão fofo, tão gentil, tão, tão... tão tudo! Ain, Hermione, ele é perfeito!_

A cada elogio que Gina fazia a ele, Hermione dizia "é" para ele mesma, e sorria. Ciúmes? Não, ela não sentiu. Era normal todas as garotas falarem isso dele. Já estava acostumada.

Harry desistiu de escutar aquela conversa. Sim, ele escutou a conversa, mas decidiu fazer, realmente, o que ele tinha de fazer naquele lugar. Depois pensaria com calma sobre a conversa que havia escutado, mas ainda haviam dúvidas de que ele era o garoto de quem elas tanto falavam.

_Toc, toc, toc._

- Quem é? - Perguntou Hermione dentro do quarto, pedindo com um gesto manual para Gina parar de falar.

_- Harry._

- O que quer?

_- Pegar algo. Posso?_

- Eu pego, diga onde está.

_- Não, EU quero pegar. É algo que me pertence, e que VOCÊ não pode ver._

- Ah, claro. Espere.

Harry suspirou e revirou os olhos. Mais uma vez, a mesma coisa. Hermione entrou no banheiro. Gina ficou sentada na cama esperando ele sair e Hermione voltar a conversar com ela.

- Entra! - Disse Gina quando Hermione fechou a porta do banheiro.

Harry entrou.

- Cadê ela? - Perguntou baixinho indo até o seu malão.

- Banheiro. - Disse apontando para o lugar.

_- GINA!_ - Gritou Hermione de dentro do banheiro, como se estivesse brigando com ela por ter dito.

- Ain, Hermione. Você só poderia estar dentro do banheiro, né? Só não vai estar debaixo da cama. - Disse Gina irônica e revirou os olhos.

Harry riu.

- A Sra. Weasley está chamando as duas. Os convidados chegaram e o noivo também. - Completou ele.

- Ok. Deixa só eu convencer a Hermione para ela descer.

Harry sorriu. Deixou o copo em cima da sua mesinha e procurou a carta dentro do malão.

Achou-a depois de alguns segundos, se dirigiu a porta.

- Psiu! - Chamou Gina, baixinho.

Harry olhou.

- Tá linda. - Disse apenas com a boca, sem falar nada.

Harry sorriu e saiu.

Gina se levantou da cama, trancou a porta e abriu a porta do banheiro.

- Até que enfim ele saiu. - Resmungou Hermione saindo de lá.

- Hermione, vamos descer logo. Você escutou o que ele disse.

- Sim, escutei, sim. Espera só mais 10 minutinhos, tá?

- Ai, tá bom. - Disse Gina.

Harry se encostou na parede ao lado da porta. Não iria ler a carta lá em baixo. Começou a abrir. Novamente aquela primeira frase:

_Leia sozinho._

Abriu a carta completa.

_Harry,  
Primeiramente, me desculpe por todo esse suspense. Você realmente precisa lê-la sozinho. Quero primeiramente te dar os parabéns. A verdadeira questão dessa carta é para dar um alerta. Este ano terão novidades na escola, será um ano mais difícil, e sobre tudo... mais perigoso. Peço para você se cuidar, Harry. Voldemort pretende vir com tudo. Pode ser a batalha final para você, ou para ele. Peço para se preparar. Quero contar apenas para você, não conte para ninguém, principalmente para o Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger, eles ficarão muito preocupados. Também não quero te deixar muito preocupado, apenas alertá-lo para o que poderá vir pela frente. Não temos informações sobre ele, nem o que ele está tramando, mas temos quase certeza que ele já está preparando alguma coisa. Teremos que duvidar, agora, de tudo e de todos. Qualquer pessoa próxima de você poderá estar sendo controlada por ele, ou pior, estar ao lado dele por pura vontade e prazer. Cuidado, Harry... muito cuidado. Não tenho pressentimentos bons. Não quis falar com você na sua festa, estava se divertindo, não iria atrapalhar. Bom, então é isso, Harry. Não se preocupe, conversaremos melhor depois.  
Atenciosamente,  
Alvo Dumbledore._

Harry acabou de ler a carta. Estava confuso. Lembrou das palavras que Hermione havia dito há um tempo atrás: _Ela não deve ter feito aquilo por querer, tenho quase certeza disso_. Ficou pensando se a Sra. Weasley, realmente, teria feito-a cair da vassoura apenas por que ele estava de olho nela. Hermione sempre tinha razão, mas nesse caso ele ainda estava com dúvidas... até que se prove ao contrário, ele ainda ficará. Dobrou a carta e bateu na porta. Não iria se preocupar com isso agora... ía para um casamento, sendo par da garota que ele mais ama, se caso quisesse que algo fosse esclarecido melhor, conversava com o remetente da carta no próprio casamento.

- Quem é? - Perguntou Hermione novamente.

Harry não respondeu, colocou a carta debaixo da porta.

_- Guarda dentro do meu malão, por favor _- Pediu.

Hermione se dirigiu até a porta e se abaixou para pegar a carta.

_- E não leia, por favor._ - Completou ele.

Hermione analisou a carta. _Dumbledore_, pensou a garota. Se dirigiu até o malão do garoto e a jogou lá dentro.

_- Obrigado._ - Disse Harry depois de alguns segundos e desceu.

- Hermione, por quê você não tenta falar com ele? - Perguntou Gina. Queria ver a amiga feliz, e o único jeito, era o garoto voltar a falar com ela.

- Eu tentar falar com ele?! Mas nem morta... se ele quiser voltar a falar comigo direito, ele que venha na minha cara pedir desculpa e me convencer de que eu voltando a falar com ele, não ocorra a mesma coisa. - Disse Hermione.

Esse não era o tipo de pessoa que ela costumava ser... orgulhosa... e também, não estava gostando muito de ficar sem falar com Harry, sem sentir aquele perfume gostoso dele, sem dar um abraço nele todas as manhãs, sem poder contar segredos e ouvir segredos e sem poder estar ao lado dele, que era o que mais ela gostava de fazer.

- Ain, Hermione... você também, hein? Não ajuda em nada - disse Gina indignada com a resposta que ouvira.

Já estavam todos no gramado, perto do lugar adequado ao casamento... os convidados da noiva apreciavam o lugar maravilhoso.

- GINA! HERMIONE! - gritava a Sra. Weasley lá de baixo. Já havia passado da hora... 7:20.

Dentro da casa estavam apenas Rony, Harry e a Sra. Weasley.

- Vamos, Hermione! - disse Gina puxando a garota pelas mãos. - Nós já estamos atrasadas.

- Ain, Gina. Tá bom, tá bom. - Se rendeu Hermione.

Saíram da porta.

Os garotos as escutaram conversando alguma coisa, enquanto elas desciam.

- Vai na frente! - Disse Hermione empurrando ela devagar.

- Tá bom.

Os garotos olhavam curiosos para o topo da escada. Gina apareceu... nada demais. Os garotos sorriram. Ela foi para o lado de Rony e cruzou seu braço com o dele.

- Hermione! Pode descer. - Gritou a amiga.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**  
_O casamento II_._  
_

_Vai, Hermione..._, pensava ela. Num impulso foi para o topo da escada e parou. Aquela era a visão mais deslumbrante, mais linda que Rony já tinha visto. Harry olhou para ela e sorriu. Não foi um sorrisinho comum, foi um sorriso de orgulho. Aquela garota, a mais bela, na opinião de Harry, iria ser par dele. O moreno olhou para Rony, o mesmo precisava de uma balde abaixo de seu rosto... literalmente, babava como um bebê. Ele colocou a mão no queixo do ruivo e o levantou. Rony ainda focava Hermione sem piscar.

- Ela é linda! - Sussurrou finalmente.

- Eu sei... - Respodeu Harry no mesmo tom.

A garota continuou a descer as escadas. Pousou ao lado de Harry, que o mesmo dobrou o braço para que ela pudesse entrelaçar com o seu. Hermione não estava nada feliz, ao contrário de Harry, pois ela queria que eles tivessem se falando normalmente.

Foram até o local. Várias pessoas conversavam, riam, e outras apontavam para objetos e cantos, mostrando para amigos, o lugar. Estavam todos lá. Amigos de Harry, e pessoas que ele nunca tinha visto na vida. Faltava apenas a noiva. 7:30... Gui estava nervoso. Achava, seriamente, que ela havia desistido. Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina já haviam chegado ao local. Esperavam, sentados nas cadeiras enormes, conversando, que a noiva chegasse.

Não demorou muito. Fleur aparatou na entrada do local. Todos olharam para trás. Gui, que estava lá na frente esperando, sorriu. As pessoas se ajeitaram no local e permaneceram de pé para receberem a noiva, e os que estavam sentados, levantaram-se. Fleur estava com um vestido longo, arrastando no chão, todo liso. No cabelo possuía uma tiara branca, como um pequeno véu transparente caíndo para trás da cabeça. Sua irmã passou por ela trazendo um pequeno buquê com rosas brancas, que nele estavam as alinças penduradas nas flores. Gabrielle chegou ao altar e permanceu lá, virada para a irmã mais velha. Fleur se dirigiu devagar até o altar, conduzida pelo seu pai. Foi entregue a Gui.

- Cuide bem da minha filha! - Disse o Sr. Delacour baixinho ao passar por Gui.

- Com isso o Sr. não precisa nem se preocupar.

O homem apenas sorriu e foi para o seu lugar no banco.

Todos se sentaram.

Foi em torno de 40 minutos a cerimônia. Nada de demora.

Foram todos para as mesinhas, que se encontravam ao redor da pista de dança.

- Vamos ficar de olho nela - Disse Fred para Jorge, baixinho, quando estavam se dirigindo até as mesinhas.

- Ok - Repondeu o irmão.

Juntaram duas mesas, e conseguiram se sentar todos juntos. Cada par ao lado de seu par. E isso era o que estava incomodando Hermione. Harry estava ao seu lado direto. Deu sorte quando ele saiu para conversar com Rony em outra mesa, e Gina se afastou um pouco para tentar conhecer gente.

- Por quê adiaram tanto o casamento? - Perguntou Harry com um suco na mão, em frente a Gui e Fleur.

- Bom, não sabemos se amanhã estaremos vivos. Não tem pra quê demorar tanto, se ja tínhamos certeza do que queríamos. - Disse Gui sorrindo. Ele olhou para Fleur que estava ao seu lado e deu um beijinho nela.

- Ah, ok. - Harry sorriu. - Felicidades para vocês.

- Obrigado.

Fleur e Gui sairam. Harry se virou para andar.

- Oi, Harry. - Era Gina.

- Ah. Oi, Gina.

- Está muito bonito, sabia? - Comentou olhando para Harry dos pés a cabeça.

- Obrigado. - Ele corando. - Você, também... está muito bonita.

A ruiva apenas sorriu.

- Sabe, eu ainda não sei como não tem uma namorada. - Comentou, novamente, indiginada.

- Ah, porque eu não quero ainda... e porque eu acho que não encontrei a pessoa certa. - Ele tomou um gole do suco.

- Umm... e quem seria a pessoa certa para você?

Harry olhou para ela.

_Nome completo? Hermione Jane Granger._

- Não sei... Ainda não achei.

- Ah, claro. Quando você decidir namorar alguém - e chegou mais perto de Harry -, bote meu nome em primeiro na lista. - Disse quase como um sussurro. E saiu.

Harry ficou ali, olhando a garota sair. Levantou uma sobrancelha._ Quem ela pensa que é?, pensou._ Saiu também.

Hermione estava muito bem sozinha, quando a Sra. Weasley chegou.

- Gostando da festa? - Perguntou ela se sentando.

- Ah, sim, claro. - Hermione estampou um sorriso falso na cara.

O silêncio pairou por um tempo.

- Quer alguma coisa para beber? - Perguntou a Sra. Weasley se levantando, quebrando o silêncio.

- Ah, claro. Só um suco de abóbora.

- Volto num segundo. - A mulher saiu.

Os gêmeos viram ela saindo e foram até a mesa de Hermione.

- Podemos? - Perguntaram em coro.

Hermione riu. Era engraçado quando eles falavam desse jeito.

- Claro.

Segundos depois a Sra. Weasley chegou.

- Aqui está, querida. - e depositou o copo em cima da mesa, fazendo os gêmeos olharem, curiosos, para o copo. - Bom, vou indo. Está em boa companhia. - E saiu.

Fred e Jorge trocaram olhares. Pareciam que se falavam apenas pelo olhar. Olharam novamente para o copo, que possuía poucas bolhas na sua surperfície. Hermione olhou para os dois sem entender.

- Hermione, vamos dançar? - Pediu Jorge puxando Hermione levemente pelo pulso, fazendo se levantar.

- Ah, não. _Eu_ vou dançar com ela. - Disse Fred empurrando seu irmão e pegando a mão de Hermione.

- Claro que não. Eu pedi primeiro. - E empurrou Fred para cima da mesa, que esbarrou no copo e ele virou, caindo no chão, e se quebrando. Hermione se assustou com o ocorrido.

- Desculpa, Hermione. - Lamentou-se Jorge.

- Não, não precisa. Vocês estão bem?

- Ah, sim. - Disse Jorge. - Então? Vamos dançar?

- Meninos... - começou Hermione fazendo uma careta - não estou afim de dançar hoje, se é que vocês me entendem.

- Ah, claro. Tudo bem. Sem problema, vou pegar outro suco para você.

- Não, não precisa.

- Claro que precisa. - Disse Fred se intrometendo. - Vou com você. Espere um segundinho.

Os garotos saíram. A Sra. Weasley estava não muito longe. Olhou séria para os dois que se afastavam.

- Acha que estava evenenado? - Perguntou Fred se dirigindo até a mesa das bebidas.

- Se eu acho? Tenho certeza. Suco de Abóbora não borbulha. - Respondeu Jorge sarcástico. - Ah, fizemos um plano perfeito. - Completou rindo.

- Pois é. - E bateram as mãos.

Jorge pegou um copo de suco de abóbora e levou até Hermione.

- Aqui está. - Disse depositando o copo na mesa.

- Obrigada. - Respondeu a garota e tomou um gole.

- Atenção, por favor. - Era Dumbledore usando o _Sonorus._ - Os casais já formados venham até a pista de dança. A primeira música será de vocês, e depois, poderão sair da pista, e os que quiserem entrar, poderão entrar. Todos entenderam?

Algumas pessoas responderam "sim", e outras apenas balançaram a cabeça.  
Segundos depois Harry apareceu na mesa de Hermione. Não precisou falar nada, a garota se levantou e foi até a pista de dança. Harry foi também, mas não foi até ela, se afastou um pouco mais. Esperou Hermione ir até ele.

- Vamos mais pra lá. - Ordenou, seca.

- Não.

- Eu não vou ficar dançando com um garoto isolada dos outros.

A música estava começando. Harry não falou mais nada. Pousou a mão direita na cintura da garota, a puxou para perto, e com a esquerda, pegou a mão direita de Hermione. A garota se assustou um pouco, foi tudo muito rápido. Não teve escolha, colocou a mão esquerda no ombro do garoto. Começaram a dançar. Hermione tentava se afastar ao máximo que podia dele, mas Harry sempre puxava ela mais para perto. A música acabou. Hermione agradeceu mentalmente.

- Pista de dança liberada! - Gritou a Sra. Weasley.

Hermione ía saindo, mas Harry a puxou. Algumas pessoas estavam saindo do local, outras entrando. Ficou um pouco mais cheio do que estava antes. Outra música, quase o mesmo rítmo da anterior. Hermione não conseguia sair, Harry não deixava. Acabou a música e aconteceu o que Hermione mais temia, e o que ela não queria que acontecesse jamais: _Música lenta._ Harry pousou as duas mãos na cintura da garota. Hermione não teve escolha, a não ser colocar as duas mãos na nuca do garoto. Corpos colados. Ela não gostava disso pelo fato de não agüentar. Aquele perfume, aquele cheirinho gostoso que ele exalava, aquele corpinho quente que ele tinha. Isso era uma tortura para ela.

Harry pensou no que a amiga havia dito a pouco: _" Você faz o que você quiser! "._

- _Então, tá._ - Disse Harry para si mesmo. - _Vamos apostar na sorte... agora._

O garoto parou de dançar, mas ainda estava com as mãos na cintura da garota. Ele olhou para trás, havia apenas árvores e mais árvores na escuridão da noite. Aquele era o momento perfeito para ela sair dali. A curiosidade de Hermione foi maior. Foi um pouco para o lado e colocou a cabeça um pouco mais para frente para tentar ver o que Harry estava vendo... o nada. O garoto percebeu, e virou sua cabeça de volta. Seus lábios selaram. Ele entreabriu a boca, como se perguntasse se ela permitia aquilo, e não fez mais nada. Ficou ali esperando ela fazer alguma coisa, o que não demorou muito. Hermione se tocou ao que estava acontecendo... seu corpo estava se mexendo por conta própria e quase continuando aquilo. Empurrou o garoto, deu uma tapa no rosto dele e saiu. Entrou na casa, andando rápido. Harry ainda estava com o rosto virado, do tapa que havia levado. Se tivesse dito que tinha sido fraco, estaria mentindo, e se tivesse dito que ninguém havia visto a cena, também estaria mentindo. Mas só ela viu, a Sra. Weasley, e mais ninguém. Harry olhou para ela, de longe... a mesma olhava séria para ele, e rapidamente retirou o olhar, se distraindo com outra coisa. O garoto passou a mão no rosto, ardia um pouco. Ele não viu para onde Hermione havia ido, e também não a encontrava por nenhum canto. Entrou na casa. Estava com raiva, raiva de si mesmo. Estava triste... a garota que ele mais amava nesse mundo não retribuía o sentimento que ele sentia, ou pelo menos ele achava isso.

Subiu. Foi direto para o seu quarto. Não achou ninguém pelo caminho. Entrou no quarto. A primeira coisa que viu foi a porta do banheiro trancada. Ele não queria saber mais de nada, muito menos se a porta do seu banheiro estava aberta ou fechada. A primeira coisa que fez ao entrar foi chutar a primeira coisa que viu pela frente... o pé da cama de Hermione. Não sentiu dor. A raiva estava superior a tudo naquele momento.

- Seu idiota! - Gritou consigo mesmo. - Agora você perdeu ela de vez!

Ele pegou o copo que estava em cima da sua escrivaninha. Seu objetivo era jogá-lo com toda sua força na parede, mas antes que o copo conseguisse chegar lá, foi espatifado pela mão de Harry. Espremou com tanta força que o quebrou. Sua mão sangrou de um pequeno corte que havia sido feito.

_- O que você fez?_ - Era a voz do seu interior.  
_- O que eu fiz? O que você mandou fazer!_ - Harry gritava como se tivesse brigando com alguém na sua frente.  
_- Não mandei você fazer isso._  
_- Quem era que dizia que ela me amava? Hein? Quem era?  
- Ela te ama sim.  
- Ah, é. Me ama... Deu até um tapa na minha cara!_ - Gritou sarcástico.  
_- Mas você não devia ter feito isso agora. Vocês estão brigados... é claro que ela vai recusar, mesmo gostando de você.  
- E quem é você para me dizer o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?  
- Sou... sou você mesmo.  
- A partir de agora, você não vai me dar nenhum tipo de conselho, ou o que quer que você chame de conselho, porque não me ajudou em nada! A partir de agora, você vai ficar calada, só vai fazer alguma coisa se eu perguntar... Estamos entendidos?  
- Você que sabe._

- Está tudo acabado. - Harry começou a chorar. - TUDO ACABADO! - Ele deu uma pausa. - Antes eu tinha a amizade dela, pelo menos, eu a amava não na certeza de que um dia eu a teria para mim, mas na certeza de que seríamos amigos para sempre, pelo menos _amigos._ E agora... por causa de uma mente idiota, que vive me dizendo coisas sem nexo... eu a perdi... para sempre... Agora estou sem a amizade dela, que era o que importava para mim. Eu não queria saber se ela me queria ou não. - Harry deu um murro na parede. - Pra quê eu fui fazer isso? - E chutou sua mesinha.

A mão dele ainda sangrava um pouquinho. Ele se deitou do jeito que estava. Queria tentar ao menos dormir um pouco para tentar espantar a raiva. Ele se decidiu... iria esquecê-la. Como? Não sabia muito bem como, nem se ía conseguir, mas ia ao menos tentar, não iria sofrer mais. Pelo menos depois ele poderia dizer que havia tentado. O jeito que ele achou, era o mais óbvio... ficar longe dela, ou pelo menos tentar. Não iria conseguir da noite para o dia. Faziam 6 anos que ele a amava, poderiam levar mais 6 para esquecê-la. Harry adormeceu.

Hermione estava com as mãos nos ouvidos. Não queria escutar o que havia escutado. Sim, ela estava dentro do banheiro, escutando tudo, ou quase tudo. Quando Harry gritava, chutava ou batia em algo, ela colocava as mãos nos ouvidos, querendo não escutar o barulho ou o que ele falava, fazia caretas... parecia que aquilo à torturava. Ela começou a se sentir culpada por aquilo tudo que Harry estava passando, toda aquela tristeza... era tudo culpa dela, sim. Se ela tivesse continuado aquele beijo, se ela não tivesse dado um tapa na cara dele. Será que ele estaria mais feliz? Será que eles estariam mais felizes, agora? Ela não sabia... sinceramente, ela não sabia. Não sabia se Harry realmente a amava, não sabia se estava brincando com ela, ou até mesmo a usando, se aproveitando... não sabia de nada. Não conseguia pensar em um momento como aquele. Do jeito que estava, sentada na tampa do vaso, dobrou seus joelhos e os abraçou. Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Ela estava arrependida, e ao mesmo tempo não estava. Estava triste... estava fazendo o garoto que ela mais amava nesse mundo sofrer. Ela chorava cada vez mais, sempre que lembrava do que já havia passado com ele. Fez uma retrospectiva de todos os momentos com ele. Desde o seu 1º ano em Hogwarts, até poucos dias atrás. Hermione era feliz com ele, disso ela tinha certeza. Ele a fazia feliz de qualquer jeito. Pousou sua cabeça nos joelhos e tentou adormecer ali mesmo, dentro do banheiro...

Eram pouco mais da meia noite e Hermione acordou, assustada, após quase cair no chão. A posição não estava nada confortável, seus pés estavam formigando. Ela se levantou devagar e se olhou no espelho. Seus olhos estavam inchados e a aparência estava horrível. Começou a desfazer o penteado. Deixou o material em cima da pia, penteou o cabelo e saiu devagar, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Estava tudo silencioso. Harry estava dormindo. O chão estava repleto de cacos pequenos. Sua cama não estava no lugar certo. O quarto estava uma bagunça. Ao passar pela sua cama viu 2 cartas. Ela olhou o destinatário... uma dela e uma de Harry. _Cartas de Hogwarts,_ pensou. Pegou sua roupa de dormir, voltou ao banheiro e se trocou. Teve cuidado para não pisar muito nos cacos. Voltou na sua cama, pegou seu lençol e sua varinha. Não iria dormir ali... não naquela noite. Queria ficar sozinha por um tempo, para poder pensar um pouco. Estirou seu vestido na cama, ao lado das cartas, e desceu. Estava tudo escuro, e muito silencioso... todos já tinham entrado. Deixou o lençól em cima do sofá e saiu da casa. Ficou logo após a porta... a garota olhava o lugar que, antes, fora um local para um casamento, e o lugar que recusou o beijo do garoto que ela mais amava. O vento frio a fez cruzar os braços, e se encolher um pouco. Ficou observando aquele lugar por alguns segundos... naquela hora da noite, o lugar, para ela, era diferente. Mais escuro, mais sombrio... A garota entrou. Deitou-se no sofá, e depois de um tempo, adormeceu.


End file.
